


Famille québécoise AU - Adrien Aug-rest 2019

by jenna1931



Series: Famille québécoise AU [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Aug-rest 2019, Adrien August 2019, Adrien POV, First Try, Gen, pre and post reveal, will be translated in english
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna1931/pseuds/jenna1931
Summary: Pour lemois d'Août d'Adrien 2019sur TumblrJe suis tôt, mais ce sera fait et ça me donnera le temps de travailler dessus en temps et lieu...**Will probably (maybe) translate it for the official Adrien August**





	1. Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> J'utilise les prompts pour simplement ajouter du contenu à ma série. Idéalement, vous devez lire la fic principale pour comprendre. TL;DR: lisez ces quelques headcanons et résumés.  
> \- Adrien s'est retrouvé au Québec en mi-décembre pour un shooting photo d'où il s'est sauvé - en Chat Noir - après un argument avec son père. Il s'est retrouvé au magasin où je travaille et je me suis retrouvée en charge de le surveiller le temps de contacter ses tuteurs qu'on n'arrive pas à rejoindre.  
> \- Je connais Ladybug et Chat Noir comme étant des personnages de fiction. Je sais donc tout sur lui, sur Ladybug, sur les kwamis et sur le Papillon. Ma soeur et sa fille le savent également, mais le lui font savoir que plus tard. Mon conjoint l'apprend éventuellement, et mes parents ne l'apprennent que pendant les drabbles (à venir).  
> \- Dans l'histoire, il n'y a pas eu d'autres épisodes après la saison 2, avec Mayura. IRL, j'avais presque fini l'histoire quand la saison 3 a débuté.  
> \- Adrien arrive à 15 ans. Nous fêtons son anniversaire fin mai. À ses 16 ans, il est officiellement adopté par mon conjoint et moi. Il n'ajoutera mon nom de famille au sien que beaucoup plus tard dans sa vie d'adulte.  
> \- Adrien ne retournera en France que lors de ses 21 ans. Il communique à l'occasion avec Nino et a des nouvelles de Alya et de Marinette par son intermédiaire, mais ses communications restent peu fréquentes. Il est particulièrement occupé dans sa vie de tous les jours, presque autant que lorsqu'il était en France, mais ce sont des activités qu'il aura choisies.  
> \- Au début de l'histoire, je travaille dans les bureaux d'un magasin au détail. J'ouvrirai plus tard une boutique de confection de vêtements et de costumes avec ma soeur dans le sous-sol chez moi. Pendant l'histoire, nous changeons de maison à peu près dans la même période.  
> \- J'ai régulièrement utilisé le Miraculous du Chat Noir lorsque Adrien n'en avait pas l'occasion. Alors que Chat Noir doit rester un secret pour protéger son identité, mon alter-ego, Pantera, devient le Miraculous officiel du Québec. J'obtiendrai plus tard le Miraculous du Dragon, devenant FuryFlame, Pantera disparaissant des radars.  
> \- Je m'appelle aussi Emilie. Adrien m'appelle Emi ou Mom, et appelle sa mère biologique Maman ou Mère.  
> \- Adrien continue de patrouiller entant que Chat Noir, mais la présence de ce dernier se devant de rester secrète, je surveille ses patrouilles via les médias sociaux, la presse et les nouvelles pour m'assurer qu'il n'a pas été aperçu.  
> \- Adrien est une catastrophe en cuisine. Il est également impossible de savoir s'il est saoûl ou à jeûn.  
> \- Adrien peut ronronner sans être transformé. Il a également une meilleure vision nocturne et une meilleure ouïe, mais pas aussi performantes que lorsqu'il est transformé.  
> \- J'ai trois chats au moment où il arrive dans ma vie, et il a tendance à suivre leur exemple à l'occasion  
> -Adrien reste un épais, peu importe l'âge qu'il a...  
> \- Chat Noir, après être intervenu lors d'un incendie, s'y est retrouvé coincé et a subit des brûlures dans ses voies respiratoires. Pendant plus de 4 mois, il était incapable de parler. Il a donc appris le langage signé pour pouvoir s'exprimer. C'est aussi pendant sa rémission qu'est apparue Pantera pour la première fois.  
> \- Emilie Agreste est de retour parmi les vivants parce que j'ai pris sa place dans la capsule la maintenant artificiellement en vie. J'y reste pendant un an.  
> \- Adrien a tendance à faire des cauchemars. Ils sont peu fréquents au début, mais vers la fin, avec les différents traumatismes qu'il subit, ils le sont plus et sont très violents. Ils se calmeront jusqu'à disparaître totalement grâce à sa vie commune avec Marinette.  
> **J'ajouterai d'autres infos selon les différents chapitres pour vous aider à les comprendre**  
> **Tout est au point de vue d'Adrien**  
> **Honnêtement, j'ignore si je fais les choses correctement**  
> **Les chapitres ne sont pas en ordre chronologique.**

Enfin une patrouille nocturne qui s’était bien passée! Me trouvant dans cette ville depuis peu, je me cherche encore, mais cette fois, mon trajet était fixé et je ne me suis pas aussi facilement perdu que lors de mes précédentes sorties. Satisfait, je suis rentré plus tôt pour profiter d’une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le lendemain matin, j’ai retrouvé Emilie faisant les cents pas dans le salon. « Emilie? Est-ce que tout va bien? » J’étais inquiet de son attitude, et le regard qu’elle m’a lancé n’a fait que confirmer mes craintes.

« On t’a vu, hier soir... » a-t-elle simplement annoncé en soupirant.

Je suis resté surpris. Je fais toujours extrêmement attention! « Pourtant, » J’ai eu un petit sourire en coin. «  _je suis la vengeance, je suis la nuit, je suis_ _ **Cat**_ _man!_  » Elle a sourit, puis a secoué la tête, découragée. _Succès!_

Elle a cependant retrouvé rapidement son sérieux et m’a montré une photo qui faisait le buzz sur Internet. On voyait une figure floue entre les toits de deux bâtisses. La forme était sombre et, si nous ne savions pas que c’était moi en costume, cela aurait pu passer pour un défaut de photographie, si ce n’était de... « J’dirais qu’t’es plutôt un rayon d’soleil dans la nuit... » ...mes cheveux. L’éclairage de la ville n’était pas suffisant pour distinguer mon costume, mais mes cheveux blonds se démarquaient de façon admirable.

Pendant les temps froids, j’avais la tuque que Elise m’avait tricotée pour Noël, mais le printemps était à nos portes et la magie de mon costume était suffisante pour me protéger convenablement du temps frais. Chat Noir se devant de rester un secret au Québec, je me suis tourné tour à tour vers Emilie et Plagg. « Qu’est-ce que vous proposez? »

Mon hôtesse s’est à son tour tournée vers mon kwami. « Les costumes magiques sont issus de l’imagination de ceux qui les portent... » J’avais déjà entendu Plagg mentionner ce détail au mot près par rapport aux costumes lors d’une tentative de tournage pour un clip musical de Clara Rossignol, qui s’était rapidement transformé en un combat contre un akuma. Plagg acquiesçant à sa réflexion, Emilie s’est alors tournée vers moi. « Au moment d’te transformer, tu pourrais t’imaginer avec une capuche? Au moins le temps qu’le monde oublie qu’cette photo ait jamais existé? » J’ai acquiescé, m’assurant du coin de l’œil que Plagg allait m’aider dans cette nouvelle transformation. Mon secret, mon identité et, surtout, les vies de ces gens qui m’avaient accueilli parmi eux à bras ouverts, en dépendaient.


	2. Feathers

« Tu vas vouloir me tuer… ou mourir, ça dépend... »

Je me suis mis à rire. « À c’point-là? » Emilie s’est pincée l’arrête du nez et m’a montré le courriel qu’elle avait reçu, une commande spéciale pour un mariage thématique… anges et démons. Je trouvais le concept intéressant. Les hommes allaient tous porter des ailes de démons, et les femmes, des ailes d’anges. On lui en avait commandé une vingtaine de paires en tout. « C’est mignon, comme idée! Et c’est un sacré contrat qu’t’as là! »

Elle m’a jeté un regard perplexe. « Tu vois vraiment pas l’problème? » J’ai secoué la tête. « Adrien, avec quoi les ailes d’ange sont faites, selon toi? »

« Des… » J’ai soudain écarquillé les yeux. « ...plumes... » _Oh non…_

« J’vais appeler à la pharmacie pour m’assurer qu’ils ont un stock suffisant d’antihistaminique... »


	3. Just a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Adrien est à l'université. Mariana est une amie de classe.  
> \- Le Papillon sait que Adrien est Chat Noir, mais la distance lui met des bâtons dans les roues, l'empêchant d'intervenir aussi facilement qu'en France.  
> \- Mariana a été akumatisée après avoir avoué avoir des sentiments pour Adrien, mais celui-ci l'a gentiment repoussée, lui expliquant qu'il en aime une autre (il est désormais amoureux de Marinette). Elle l'a pris personnellement, le croyant plutôt raciste (Mariana est noire).

Après son akumatisation, Mariana et moi avions remis les choses au point entre nous. Elle avait toujours vécu dans une ville où il y avait très peu de personnes noires, et avaient toujours cru que, si on ne l’aimait pas, c’était du à la couleur de sa peau. Il nous aura fallu quelques heures et plusieurs cafés pour la convaincre.

« Tu m’le jures? » m’a-t-elle demandé pour la énième fois.

J’ai longuement soupiré et ai sorti mon téléphone, parcourant l’application photo. Nino avait eu la courtoisie de m’envoyer des photos de lorsque j’étais en France, ayant perdu mon téléphone le jour où j’avais rencontré Emilie. Au bout d’un moment, je suis tombé sur la photo que je recherchais, la lui montrant d’un air décidé. « Tu vois? J’suis là avec mon ami Nino et sa blonde Alya, et avec Marinette... »

Elle a étudié la photo sous tous les angles. « T’as pas l’air amoureux d’elle pour cinq cents, sur c’te photo-là! » a-t-elle répliqué, sceptique. « Vous avez l’air d’être amis, mais rien d’plus... »

J’ai récupéré mon téléphone et j’ai laissé mon regard parcourir tous les détails de la photo, me rappelant cette sortie, l’une des dernières avant mon départ pour le Québec. « À cette époque-là, j’voyais juste Marinette comme une amie, mais... » Je ne voyais plus la photo, que Marinette, et je me suis senti envahir par un sentiment de nostalgie. « … j’me suis rendu compte y a quelques années qu’elle était finalement beaucoup plus qu’une simple amie, et j’me suis promis d’lui en parler quand j’la reverrais... »

« Pis si tu la revois jamais? » Cette fois, Mariana parlait calmement, me mettant doucement une main sur le bras. « Ou si t’a retrouves avec quelqu’un d’autre? »

Je m’étais souvent posé la question en rapport avec Ladybug. Elle m’avait déjà parlé qu’elle en aimait un autre qui ne semblait pas répondre à ses sentiments. Je la savais indisponible, mais je m’essayais toujours, parfois à la blague, parfois sérieusement, mais je n’étais jamais surpris d’être repoussé. Je comprenais très bien ce que ressentait Mariana, surtout son scepticisme. « Alors j’mourrai puceau! » Nous nous sommes mis à rigoler, mais j’ai rapidement retrouvé mon sérieux. Je savais que Mariana avait déjà reçu des avances de d’autres hommes auxquelles elle n’avait jamais dit ‘non’. Elle en trouverait un autre que moi à aimer. Quant à moi, il n’y avait toujours eu qu’une seule femme dans ma vie, deux depuis les dernières années, mais je n’avais des chances qu’avec une seule d’entre elles. Dans mon cœur, les choses s’étaient inversées. Si j’avais toujours été amoureux de Ladybug et avais toujours vu Marinette que comme une amie, aujourd’hui, mon cœur ne battait plus que pour Marinette et je pourrais toujours compter sur l’inconditionnelle amitié de ma Lady. « Sérieusement, y a qu’elle et y aura toujours qu’elle… Même si j’suis trop tard ou qu’c’est pas réciproque, alors j’serai toujours à ses côtés qu’comme ami, et ça m’suffira... »

Mariana n’avait pas l’air convaincu, mais elle m’a doucement pris la main pour la serrer dans la sienne, puis s’est levée et m’a embrassé sur la joue. « T’es vraiment un bon gars, Adrien, et j’m’en veux pour c’que j’t’ai dis... » Elle s’est alors éloignée, me saluant de la main, me souhaitant bonne chance pour mes histoires de cœur et m’a assuré que nous resterions amis. J’ai soupiré, soulagé, puis suis retourné à ma photo de groupe, soudainement inquiet. Et si c’était moi qu’elle ne verrait que comme un ami?


	4. Lucky Charm

« Je sais que ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais… Bon anniversaire en retard! »

Emilie s’est mise à rire de bon cœur, puis a secoué la tête. « T’sais b’en qu’t’avais pas à m’faire de cadeau! » Elle m’a plaqué la main sur la tête et m’a vigoureusement ébouriffé les cheveux.

Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de rire, mais je l’ai regardée, un peu piteux. « J’ignorais que c’était ton anniversaire, mais je tenais à t’offrir quelque chose... » Elle a roulé des yeux, mais a fini par accepter avec un sourire. Après tout, elle m’avait offert une nouvelle famille pour mon anniversaire; ce petit quelque chose était un grain de poussière en comparaison. Elle a doucement ouvert la boîte, puis a suspendu son geste pour ensuite sortir délicatement le bracelet qui s’y trouvait. Je m’étais inspiré du porte-bonheur que m’avait offert Marinette et que je lui avait offert en retour. « Je… J’espère que ça te plaît? Je sais, c’est plutôt banal comme cadeau, mais je... » Je n’ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase. Elle accrochait déjà le bracelet à son poignet et l’observait sous toutes les coutures. Elle m’avait déjà mentionné que sa couleur préférée était le violet, alors j’avais choisi les billes en conséquence.

Elle s’est ensuite tournée vers moi et m’a serré dans ses bras. « J’aime beaucoup ton cadeau, mais j’ai déjà un Lucky Charm... »

« Ah? » Je ne savais pas, et le fait qu’elle l’admette m’a légèrement déçu.

Elle a doucement hoché la tête. « J’le tiens dans mes bras en c’moment... »


	5. Partners

C’était le grand jour. _LE_ grand jour! C’était le… _f*ck_ , c’est vraiment le grand jour!? Je me tortillais les doigts, je regardais d’un côté à l’autre de la salle, je passais mon temps à regarder Nino qui faisait de son mieux pour me rassurer, le sachant lui-même stressé par la situation, je tapais du pied, je cherchais ma~ _mes_ familles des yeux – bien que l’une d’elles ne se compose que de ma mère… Puis, elle est enfin arrivée au bras de son père. Elle était magnifique, un ange tombé du ciel, la beauté réincarnée,… Je ne pouvais pas croire que je puisse être aussi chanceux : être tombé deux fois en amour avec la même personne. J’avoue, j’ignorais qu’il s’agissait de la même fille à l’époque. _Bon sang que j’étais aveugle!_ Je les voyais toutes les deux sans difficulté, Ladybug tout comme Marinette. Arrivés à l’autel, Tom m’a alors cédé la main de sa fille. Bien que cet événement se devait d’être respectable, nous nous étions entendus pour que l’humour fasse partie de notre quotidien; le sérieux venant avec les Miraculous. C’est donc avec une certaine surprise que les gens ont accueilli Nino comme notre célébrant.

« Les mecs, nous sommes tous réunis aujourd’hui pour unir ces deux idiots dans les liens sacrés du mariage. »

« Il était temps!! » s’est écriée Alix du fond de la salle.

Sous les rires de l’assistance, Nino a fait un signe approbateur, puis a repris, me tendant un carton que j’ai pris en tremblant légèrement, puis en se tournant vers Marinette pour lui donner le sien. « Mec? » a ensuite lancé Nino, m’invitant à sa façon à continuer.

J’ai pris une immense inspiration, puis me suis tourné vers Marinette, ma Lady. _Bon sang qu’elle est belle! J’arrive pas à croire qu’elle veuille d’un gars comme moi!_ « Pendant longtemps, trop longtemps, j’ai vu en toi qu’une bonne amie; une amie proche, certes, mais seulement une amie. Ça m’aura pris des années, plusieurs milliers d’kilomètres et une vidéo pour comprendre qu’la femme de mes rêves s’trouvait à mes côtés depuis tout c’temps… Non, mais ‘faut-tu être sans dessein?! »

« Tu t’es foutu dans ce bordel tout seul, Mec! Nous, on a tout fait pour que tu le réalises! » s’est exclamé Nino en me donnant une claque sur l’épaule, l’assistance se mettant à rire.

Je n’ai pu qu’acquiescer avec un sourire gêné avant de reprendre, m’emparant doucement des mains de ma bien-aimée, le carton placé entre mes doigts pour que je puisse tout de même m’y référer. « Marinette, ma Lady, ma Princesse, j’te promets de t’aimer, peu importe si tu es, comme aujourd’hui, la plus belle femme du monde, ou si t’as l’air d’un zombie; d’te consoler après une dure journée ou parce qu’un film t’a émue. J’promets de _JAMAIS_ t’aider en cuisine, mais que j’ferai n’importe quoi pour t’aider _autrement_. » Marinette s’est essuyé le front et a soupiré théâtralement. « J’promets d’te réveiller avant ta troisième alarme, d’toujours être d’accord avec toi, même quand j’suis persuadé d’avoir raison, et d’te faire rire à tous les jours avec mes _puns_ , que tu l’veuilles ou non. »

Marinette a roulé des yeux alors que la salle se mettait à rire. Sachant que c’était à son tour, Marinette a vaguement consulté son carton, puis l’a jeté derrière elle, me fixant droit dans les yeux. « Adrien, mon Chaton, mon Débilosaur,... » J’ai fait une moue qui a fait rire l’assistance. « … au début, je ne voyais en toi qu’un ami de Chloé et je ne pouvais qu’imaginer que tu étais comme elle... » Elle s’est tournée vers la salle, jetant un œil à cette dernière. « Sans rancune, Chloé! » Elle a levé le nez et a repoussé une mèche de cheveux d’un air hautain comme elle le fait toujours, mais je pouvais voir un petit sourire en coin. Leur relation, depuis qu’elle savait que Marinette était Ladybug, s’était grandement améliorée. « Après tout, c’est son _chewing gum_ qui nous a permis de nous connaître, et un coup de foudre un jour de pluie alors que tu me tendais ton parapluie m’a permis de tomber solidement amoureuse de toi! »

« Ma fille, c’en était presque inquiétant! » s’est exclamée Alya. Je me rappelle que Marinette m’avait mentionné avoir mon horaire sur un grand panneau dans sa chambre.

Rougissant, Marinette a pris une bonne inspiration et a repris. « Je promets de toujours combler tes besoins d’affection, que ce soit parce que tu es un chat dans l’âme ou parce que tu as fais un cauchemar. Je promets de ne jamais te gâcher la fin d’un film ou d’un _anime_ , de ne jamais détester tes _puns_ même si je ne les ris pas tous, et de te laisser gagner une fois de temps en temps à _UMS IV_. Je promets de toujours respecter ton régime de mannequin et d’athlète, mais aussi de toujours combler tes fringales de sucre. » Elle est soudainement devenue très sérieuse. « Mais surtout, je promets de toujours t’aimer pour toi et pour toi seul, et non pour ton patronyme. »

J’ai souris, rassuré, essuyant rapidement une larme. _Ne sous-estime jamais l’importance que tu as auprès des autres._ Je n’oublierai plus jamais ces paroles. J’ai légèrement tendu le poing vers elle. « Nous sommes partenaires, un duo, toi et moi contre l’monde entier. »

Elle a appuyé son poing contre le mien. « Nous sommes partenaires, une équipe, nous sommes inséparables. »

Notre _fist bump_ étant son signal, Nino a repris la parole. « Adrien Prud’Homme-Agreste, veux-tu épouser ma Dudette Marinette Dupain-Cheng? »

« Et comment! »

« Et toi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, veux-tu épouser mon Bro Adrien Prud’Homme-Agreste? »

« Oh! Que oui! »

Nino, tout sourire, a alors frappé dans ses mains. « Excellent! Les paris sont définitivement fermés! Dude, tu sais quoi faire! »

Sans attendre, ayant été déjà trop patient, je me suis emparé de Marinette et l’ai basculée sur le dos pour l’embrasser passionnément. Elle est restée surprise, mais n’a ‘étonnamment’ pas résisté.


	6. Cardboard

« Euh… Mom? On… déménage?! » À la quantité de boîtes de carton qui se trouvait au sous-sol, j’étais effectivement en droit de me poser la question. Sa réponse m’inquiétait. J’aimais cette maison, et d’apprendre qu’on se préparerait à déménager sans même en avoir été informé me tordait les boyaux.

Elle s’est mise à rire de bon cœur, me rassurant d’une certaine façon. « Fais pas cette face-là, voyons! Non, on déménage pas; j’en ai juste besoin pour un costume! » _Un costume?! En carton!?_ Les gens avaient décidément de drôles de projets, parfois!

«Comment est-c’ que tu comptes faire un costume avec du carton? » J’étais sceptique, mais curieux en même temps. « Et pourquoi est-c’ que quelqu’un voudrait avoir un costume en carton?! »

Elle a éclaté de rire et m’a fait signe d’approcher, me montrant les plans qu’elle et le client avaient mis au point. C’était l’armure d’un super-héro connu de bande-dessinée, et à voir ce qu’elle avait déjà d’entamé, c’était prometteur. « Y suffit juste d’le faire assez solide pour _tough_ er toute la journée, et puis, le carton est vraiment un matériau sous-estimé. C’est solide, léger et ça s’manipule super bien, sans avoir besoin d’outils hyper spécialisés. » Elle m’a rapidement dévisagé de haut en bas. « Ça pourrait être drôle un ‘Chat Noir’ en carton! »

J’ai fais une moue dégoûtée et elle a éclaté de rire. Comme si l’idée pourrait un jour me passer par la tête! Sur ce, elle est retournée à sa commande. J’ai jeté un œil au tas de boites pliées pour prendre le moins de place possible, mais qui couvrait tout de même assez d’espace pour que je puisse me coucher dessus. Curieux, je me suis dis avec un sourire que ce pourrait être amusant de voir exactement comment je tiendrais dessus – je crois qu’un jeune Adrien de cinq ans sommeille encore en moi. Je suis grimpé sur le tas et me suis étendu dessus… C’était étonnamment confortable!

J’ai soudain senti une main sur mon épaule, me secouant, et une voix appelant doucement mon nom en rigolant. J’ai ouvert les yeux – _quand est-ce que je les avais fermés?!_ \- et j’ai regardé ma mère, perplexe. « Si t’es si fatigué, tu ferais mieux d’aller t’coucher direct dans ton lit et laisser mes boîtes tranquilles, _KitCat_! » Je… _Quoi?!_ Qu’est-ce qui s’était passé? «  _Kitty_ , ça fait trois heures qu’tu dors couché en boule sur mes boîtes! Même Jackie est pas resté aussi longtemps dessus! » J’ai soupiré en grognant, comprenant que j’avais _encore_ agit comme un chat… Parfois, ce Miraculous est une vraie malédiction...


	7. UWU

****J’avais déjà visité les parents d’Emilie quelques fois, et Eve, la nièce de mon hôtesse, s’y trouvait plus souvent que je ne l’aurais cru au début. J’ai fini par apprendre qu’en fait, le bus scolaire la déposait tout près et Eve se rendait ensuite chez ses grands-parents en attendant que sa mère finisse le boulot pour venir la chercher, son horaire de travail concordant plutôt mal avec l’horaire scolaire de sa fille. Au début, bien que Eve restait amicale avec moi, elle ne semblait pas trop oser me parler jusqu’à ce que je prenne l’initiative et l’invite à me montrer ses jeux. Nous avions environ cinq ans de différence, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Après tout, j’étais enfant unique et passer du temps avec elle me donnait l’impression de découvrir la vie avec une petite sœur.

Suite à nos visites et au temps que nous passions ensemble, elle avait fini par m’apprécier assez pour venir me chercher dès qu’elle me voyait pour m’entraîner dans sa salle de jeu ou pour jouer à la console avec elle. Parfois, elle m’accueillait même avec un dessin ou un bricolage avant même que j’aie pu enlever mon manteau!

Aujourd’hui, elle m’avait fait découvrir _Minecraft_. J’en avais déjà entendu parler, mais je ne trouvais pas l’idée trop intéressante, jusqu’à ce que Eve me le fasse découvrir à sa façon. J’y ai rapidement pris goût et je ne pouvais attendre à notre prochaine séance de jeu. Avant de partir, alors que tout le monde faisait sa tournée de bises d’au revoir, Emilie faisait son câlin à sa filleule « T’sais qu’j’t’aime, _Peanut_? »

Elle a hoché la tête, mais s’est rapidement libérée de son étreinte pour venir vers moi. « Mais j’préfère ‘Drien! »

Tout le monde s’est alors tourné vers nous, Eve me serrant dans ses bras comme si elle ne voulait plus me laisser partir. Je me sentais rougir, Emilie cachant son rire dans une surprise faussement offusquée, alors que les autres trouvaient la situation de plus en plus drôle. Mais j’étais sans voix, rendant son câlin à la gamine. Je ne pouvais qu’apprécier son affection de tout mon cœur, ne souhaitant plus partir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eve m'a sorti un truc du genre aujourd'hui, et j'ai pas pu résister...


	8. Cat Tendencies

J’avais décidé de niaiser Marinette solidement. Depuis une semaine, je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour agir comme un chat, mais seulement lorsqu’elle croyait m’avoir pris par surprise. Ça allait de me passer la main dans les cheveux comme si je faisais ma toilette à me frotter intensément la joue contre la sienne en ronronnant bruyamment, puis à faire comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Puis est venu ce que j’espérais tant : Marinette, inquiète, a appelé ma mère québécoise. Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de laisser traîner une oreille pendant que je faisais quelques tâches.

« Est-ce que ça lui arrive souvent? » a-t-elle demandé après lui avoir résumé la situation.

J’ai entendu Emilie marmonner, réfléchissant pour elle-même avant de lui donner une réponse. «  _Jamais dans les extrêmes comme tu m’décris… Y ronronne facilement quand y est heureux ou inquiet, même quand y est pas transformé, mais ça, tu l’sais déjà… Je l’ai parfois pogné à dormir directement par terre dans un chaud rayon d’soleil, mais c’était toujours dans des moments de grands stress..._ »

Pour illustrer ce type de sieste, je me suis allongé dans la chaise méridienne que nous avions gardée de chez Marinette et qui se trouvait effectivement en plein soleil à cette heure de la journée. Je me suis cependant couché de telle façon qu’on aurait presque cru que je n’avais pas de colonne vertébrale. Ça me faisait un mal de chien, mais c’était un prix que j’étais prêt à payer. J’ai alors entendu Marinette soupirer de façon exaspérée. « Regarde, c’est exactement ce que je veux dire... »

J’ai encore une fois entendu Emilie réfléchir tout haut. Marinette devait être en conversation vidéo et elle avait tourné la caméra vers moi. Je me devais de paraître le plus détendu possible et de prendre une note mentale de prendre rendez-vous prochainement avec un _chiro_. «  _Je l’ai déjà pris à dormir sur une pile de boîtes un jour, mais c’était un oneshot..._ » Elle a mis un temps à reprendre la conversation. «  _Non, j’vois vraiment pas… J’ai porté son Miraculous plusieurs fois, et à part ronronner consciemment, j’ai jamais eu de tendances félines comme les siennes._ » Elle a prit une profonde inspiration qu’elle a lentement relâchée. «  _J’vois qu’deux solutions : soit y porte son Miraculous depuis trop longtemps et qu’ça affecte de plus en plus son côté humain, soit..._ »

« Soit? » a répété Marinette, de plus en plus inquiète.

«  _...soit y s’fout d’ta gueule depuis l’début et qu’t’es royalement tombée dans l’piège!_ » Cette fois, j’ai entendu le sourire dans la voix de ma mère et je n’ai pas réussi à conserver mon sérieux, tombant pathétiquement de la méridienne en riant. J’entendais Emilie rire à l’autre bout du fil et Marinette gronder comme une furie. «  _J’vous laisse régler ça entre vous, mais Mari? Essaie de pas trop l’amocher, veux-tu?_ »

J’entendais le plancher trembler de plus en plus près, Marinette, furibonde, s’approchant dangereusement de moi. « Désolée, Emilie, je ne peux rien te promettre... » _Oups..._


	9. Catastrophe

C’est une catastrophe _monumentale…_ Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui expliquer ça?!  
Marinette déteste les mensonges, mais lui dire la pure vérité serait me dessiner une cible sur la tête!  
_Ahhhhh………._ Mais lui mentir serait encore pire…  
Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai plutôt préféré ne rien dire? Sur le coup, ça m’a semblé être l’option la moins dangereuse pour ma tête, du moins, le temps que je trouve une solution, mais elle l’a vu avant que j’aie pu réparer les dégâts. Maintenant, elle ne me parle plus. Elle m’ignore complètement, même. Je vois bien qu’elle ne veut plus rien savoir de moi, mais cette pensée me ronge de l’intérieur.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

« Mom? »

«  _Salut Kitty! Quoi d’neuf? »_ Mais je mets un temps à lui répondre. Je n’arrive même pas à regarder l’écran. «  _KitCat, j’connais ton regard d’chien battu… Qu’est-c’ qui s’passe?_ »

J’ai pris une profonde inspiration que j’ai relâchée lentement. « J’ai fait une bêtise avec Marinette, et maintenant, on se parle plus... »

«  _Et qu’est-c’ t’as fait?_ » Je sentais dans son ton de voix que la situation semblait l’irriter. «  _Adrien…_ » Elle a soupiré d’exaspération et je n’ai pu que détourner les yeux de l’écran. «  _Si tu peux pas l’dire avec ta voix, dis-le avec tes mains..._ »

Je me suis tourné vers l’écran, légèrement embarrassé. J’avais complètement oublié cette règle. C’était devenu une habitude après avoir retrouvé ma voix suite à l’incendie. Si je n’arrivais pas à dire ce que j’avais à dire avec ma voix, que ce soit parce que la gorge me faisait encore mal lorsque je parlais, ou simplement parce que j’avais des choses à lui dire qui devaient rester entre nous, nous parlions par signes. «  _J’étais pris par un jeu sur mon cellulaire et j’ai pas vu son mannequin sur lequel elle avait installé son dernier projet de couture pour son portfolio. Un cellulaire d’une main et un café dans l’autre. Je te laisse deviner lequel s’est retrouvé sur la robe..._ »

Elle a fait une grimace, comprenant la situation. «  _Et qu’est-c’ t’as fait?_ » Elle semblait compatissante, sincèrement curieuse.

«  _J’ai tenté de cacher la tache en attendant de trouver une solution, mais..._ »

« ... _Elle l’a trouvée avant qu’t’arrives à faire un Miraculous Ladybug avec sa robe?_ » J’ai simplement hoché la tête pour la baisser ensuite. «  _Tu lui as parlé?_ » J’ai secoué la tête. J’avais l’impression de me faire trop gentiment gronder. Je m’attendais à recevoir une punition comme un gamin. «  _Donc, vous vous parlez p’us depuis l’incident?_ » J’ai à nouveau secoué la tête. «  _Elle t’ignore ou t’poignarde du regard?_ »

J’ai longuement soupiré. « Elle m’ignore... »

J’ai vu un sourire s’étirer sur ses lèvres. «  _Tu dors sur l’divan, ou vous partagez encore l’même lit?_ » _D’accord, je comprends mieux son sourire…_

« Non, on dort encore ensemble, mais... »

Elle a soupiré, semblant soulagée. «  _J’sais qu’tu t’inquiète qu’a t’aime p’us; j’connais assez bien l’garçon abandonné par son père pour comprendre c’qui t’es passé par la tête. J’peux t’dire qu’a t’aime toujours… ‘est juste en colère parc’ que tu lui as rien dis..._ »

L’espoir revenait tranquillement. « Tu… Tu crois? »

Elle a éclaté de rire. «  _Bien sûr! Sinon, tu dormirais dans ‘niche!_ » J’ai pouffé de rire, me rappelant souvent avoir entendu Emilie menacer Alain de l’envoyer dormir dans la niche du chien que nous n’avions pas lorsqu’il devenait insupportable. Je l’ai rapidement remerciée pour son soutien, puis j’ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d’aller affronter les conséquences.

« Ma Lady, je… J’suis désolé pour ta robe. J’étais dans la lune et j’ai échappé mon café dessus. Je… J’voulais trouver une solution pour réparer ma gaffe avant qu’tu t’en rendes comptes, mais j’ai pas trouvé assez vite et je… euh… J’peux comprendre si t’es en colère – t’as toutes les raisons de l’être – ou si tu m’aimes p’us, je... »

Je n’ai pas eu le temps de terminer de lui présenter mes excuses qu’elle me serrait dans ses bras. « Imbécile… Tu crois _sérieusement_ que je vais arrêter de t’aimer pour une _tache sur une robe_? » En levant les yeux vers moi, elle a du voir que l’idée m’était passée par la tête parce qu’elle a soupiré et s’est à nouveau appuyée la tête contre moi. « J’étais fâchée, c’est vrai. C’est un projet qui me tient à cœur, mais si tu m’en avais parlé dès que c’est arrivé, je t’aurais dis que ce n’était pas un problème et que je connaissais tous les trucs de grand-mère qui existent sur Terre pour nettoyer une tache sur du tissus… Après tout, tu sais comme j’ai toujours été une ‘Miss Catastrophe’! » Si je n’avais pas les mains occupées à rendre son étreinte à la femme de mes rêves, je me les serais plaquées en pleine face. _Bien sûr_ qu’elle savait comment nettoyer toutes les formes de taches sur tous les types de tissus! Elle a du lire mes pensées, parce qu’elle s’est mise à rigoler. « J’attendais simplement que tu me présentes des excuses, c’est tout… La tache est disparue depuis longtemps, déjà! » J’ai soupiré, soulagé, et me suis simplement enfoui le visage dans le creux de son cou. « Parle-moi la prochaine fois, d’accord? »

J'ai hoché la tête, en espérant que les mots sortent plus facilement que lorsque j'en ai parlé avec ma mère...


	10. Abandon

«  _Bonjour Adrien! J’m’appelle Jeanne Bonenfant et j’suis travailleuse social. J’imagine que tu veux savoir pourquoi on s’parle aujourd’hui?_ » m’a demandé la dame au téléphone.

J’avoue que le fait qu’Emilie m’ait donné le téléphone en m’avisant que j’avais un appel m’a particulièrement surpris et, je dois l’avouer, empli d’espoir. « J’avoue que je suis… curieux. »

La dame a rit doucement de l’autre côté du fil. «  _Mlle Prud’Homme m’a appelée pour me demander d’faire quelques recherches par rapport à c’qui s’passe avec ta famille, mais j’aimerais aussi savoir comment les choses se passent chez elle. J’suis pas là pour juger ou pour critiquer. J’te demande d’être parfaitement honnête et à l’aise avec tes réponses. Moi, j’fais juste prendre des notes, c’est tout._ »

Je me suis tourné vers Emilie, lui demandant silencieusement si elle savait ce qui se passait. Elle m’a doucement souri et m’a fait un clin d’œil, puis m’a fait signe d’aller parler à la dame dans ma chambre. Elle ne tenait pas à entendre cette conversation qui allait sans conteste exposer des détails personnels que je n’étais pas encore prêt à partager avec elle. Je me suis alors enfermé dans ma chambre. « Est-ce que ça va causer des ennuis à Emilie? » J’avais peur que ce que j’allais dire puisse lui causer du tort.

«  _À moins qu’elle te maltraite, non!_ » a répondu Mme Bonenfant en riant.

J’ai soupiré de soulagement. « Est-ce que je suis obligé de tout dire? » J’avais tout de même peur de devoir exposer ma double vie à cette inconnue.

Elle a semblé réfléchir à la question. «  _T’sais? T’es pas obligé d’me dire quoi qu’ce soit, mais plus tu m’en dis, plus ce sera facile pour moi d’comprendre c’qui s’passe._ » J’ai approuvé son raisonnement, puis l’ai invitée à me poser ses questions.

Elle a donc commencé par me demander ce qui s’était passé le soir où je m’étais sauvé de mon _shooting_. « Pendant une pause, Père a appelé pour savoir comment se passaient les choses. J’étais déjà frustré de devoir être à l’autre bout du monde pour une séance photo, et les quelques fois où je suis sorti de la chambre d’hôtel, c’était pour me rendre au _shooting_. J’ai profité de son appel vidéo pour lui demander s’il serait possible de visiter un peu une fois la séance photo terminée, mais j’ai à peine eu le temps de terminer ma phrase que Père a refusé catégoriquement. J’ai bien tenté de lui expliquer que j’avais l’intention d’attendre la fin du _shooting_ et de toujours rester avec mon garde-du-corps, mais c’était inutile. Il ne voulait rien entendre. » J’ai soupiré longuement avant de reprendre, laissant le temps à Mme Bonenfant de prendre ses notes. « Au bout d’un moment, il m’a littéralement interdit de répliquer, et m’a même menacé de me garder enfermé à la maison pendant la semaine suivant mon retour au pays. J’étais furieux. Il n’avait même pas daigné nous accompagner. Je… Je ne me souviens plus exactement ce que j’ai répondu, mais je crois avoir dit quelque chose comme ‘Encore faudrait-il que vous m’en empêchiez!’ et je me suis sauvé sans me retourner. J’ai… couru, couru jusqu’à en perdre le souffle. » Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que cette course s’était en réalité passée d’un toit à l’autre…

«  _C’est pendant cette course que tu t’es retrouvé au magasin où travaille Mlle Prud’Homme?_ »

« Oui… »J’ai fait une pause, cherchant dans mes souvenirs ce qui s’était réellement passé. « Dans ma frustration, je n’avais pas réalisé que j’avais quitté qu’avec les vêtements du _shooting_. Quand j’ai repris mon souffle et mes esprits, c’est à ce moment que j’ai réalisé à quel point j’avais froid. Je suis entré dans le magasin, mais au moment où j’ai trouvé un manteau qui pourrait convenir, j’ai remarqué que j’avais tout laissé sur place : mon porte-feuille, mon portable, etc. »

Mme Bonenfant a murmuré un instant avant de reprendre. «  _Oui, j’ai une note ici qui dit que t’as essayé d’voler l’manteau. J’comprends qu’c’était pas par malice, mais par nécessité?_ »

J’ai hoché la tête avant de réaliser qu’elle ne pouvait me voir. « Oui, je… je savais que pour retourner au _shooting_ , il me faudrait quelque chose pour me garder un minimum au chaud. Comme je n’avais pas mon portable, je ne pouvais pas appeler mon garde-du-corps pour qu’il puisse venir me chercher, et j’espérais remonter ma propre piste pour y retourner puisque je n’ai pas vraiment pris le temps de me faire des points de repère pour revenir sur mes pas. Avec la neige qui est tombée plus tard, je me rends compte aujourd’hui que je n’y serais jamais parvenu! »

La dame a éclaté de rire. «  _Oui, on a eu un sacré mois d’Décembre, cette année!_ » Je l’ai entendue tourner quelques feuilles avant de reprendre. «  _Comment s’passent les choses chez toi?_ »

J’ai mis un temps à répondre, sentant une boule se former au fond de ma gorge. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Mme Bonenfant m’a appelé, espérant attirer mon attention. J’étais toujours présent d’esprit, mais je ne savais pas par où commencer. « Je… À part les employés au manoir, je suis seul avec mon père... »

Elle a semblé comprendre que j’hésitais dans mes réponses. «  _Et ta mère?_ » J’attendais cette question inévitable.

« Elle est portée disparue depuis près de trois ans. Tout le monde ignore ce qui lui est arrivé. »

«  _J’en suis sincèrement désolée..._ » a-t-elle répondu d’une voix douce. «  _Tu l’aimais beaucoup, j’peux l’sentir dans ta voix..._ » J’ai acquiescé. «  _Et comment vont les choses avec ton père?_ »

C’était une autre question que je redoutais. « Il a tendance à rester plongé dans son travail. »

«  _Mais il passe du temps avec toi, au moins?_ »

J’ai soupiré longuement. « Beaucoup moins depuis la disparition de Maman. Je… Je crois qu’il n’a pas encore fait son deuil... »

«  _Tu l’as fait, toi?_ »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Elle me manque terriblement... »

Elle a rit doucement. «  _C’est tout à fait normal qu’ta mère te manque; c’est l’contraire qui m’inquièterait! Mais ma question est surtout d’savoir si tu penses parvenir à tourner la page, à continuer d’avancer dans la vie..._ »

Je me suis instinctivement tourné vers la porte fermée de ma chambre, visualisant Emilie en train de travailler dans la cuisine. « Avec le soutien des bonnes personnes, je devrais y arriver, oui... »

«  _Penses-tu à quelqu’un de chez toi quand tu parles du ‘bon soutien’?_ »

J’ai hoqueté de surprise. J’aurais pu penser à mon père, à Nathalie, même à mon garde-du-corps. Bien entendu, Nino et ma Lady faisaient partie de mes soutiens potentiels, mais dans l’immédiat, la seule personne sur laquelle je me sentais prêt à compter se trouvait de l’autre côté de cette porte. « Non... » était la seule réponse possible.

«  _De quoi vous parlez habituellement, ton père et toi?_ »

Je me suis presque étouffé en essayant de ne pas rire. « Les quelques fois où nous nous parlons, c’est pour m’aviser de certains de ses projets pour lesquels je vais poser entant que mannequin, ou pour me faire savoir qu’il est déçu de mes performances scolaires ou extra-scolaires, ou encore pour m’interdire de sortir de la maison parce que mes amis ont organisé une fête à laquelle il ne veut pas que j’aille... »

J’ai soudainement eu envie de hurler, inquiet de la tournure de la discussion, alors que Mme Bonenfant semblait réfléchir tout haut. «  _Et comment s’passent les choses chez Mlle Prud’Homme?_ » Je me suis soudainement senti encore plus inquiet. «  _J’veux dire… Elle passe du temps avec toi, ou t’es chez elle pour être chez elle?_ »

« Oh! Non!! » Pas question que je critique sa façon d’agir avec moi alors que je suis en train d’exposer les parallèles entre ma vie en France et celle que je mène depuis peu au Québec! « Emilie est super! Elle sait que je suis assez autonome pour pouvoir rester seul pendant qu’elle et Alain sont au boulot. Elle m’a laissé une clé de la maison pour les fois où je voudrais sortir pendant qu’ils sont absents, et on prend tous nos dîn~ euh… nos _soupers_ ensemble. Les _weekends_ , on sort parfois pour aller marcher ensemble, ou on visite ses parents, ou on reste à la maison et on passe quelques heures sur la console de jeu, ou a regarder des _animes_ ,... »

Je me suis interrompu lorsque j’ai entendu Mme Bonenfant rire de bon cœur. «  _T’as l’air de passer du bon temps avec eux! As-tu l’impression qu’ils se forcent? Qu’ils font ça par obligation et que ça va pas durer? Est-ce que t’as l’impression qu’ils t’font faire toutes les corvées et qu’ils abusent de ta présence?_ »

Cette fois, j’ai éclaté de rire. « Non! Absolument pas! Depuis le tout début, je me suis senti apprécié pour moi, alors qu’habituellement, on m’apprécie à cause de mon père. Ils ont l’air sincère dans leur affection, et si je fais les corvées, c’est parce que c’est _moi_ qui ai décidé de les faire. Je trouve que, pour ce qu’ils m’offrent, c’est la moindre des choses que de les aider lorsqu’ils sont absents... »

J’ai entendu la dame parcourir ses feuilles une fois de plus. «  _Bien! J’crois qu’j’ai tout c’qu’il m’faut! J’te laisse mon numéro d’téléphone si tu crois avoir oublié quelque chose d’important, ou si tu veux simplement discuter d’quelque chose dont tu t’sens pas trop à l’aise de parler avec Mlle Prud’Homme ou M Croteau._ » Je l’ai remerciée, prenant en note le numéro en question. «  _Est-ce que t’as des questions ou quelque chose d’autre dont tu voudrais discuter aujourd’hui?_ »

« Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de mon père? Chaque fois que j’essaie de le contacter, je tombe sur sa boîte vocale et il ne retourne jamais mes appels. Est-ce qui lui est arrivé quelque chose? » Je n’étais peut-être pas aussi heureux chez moi que chez Emilie, mais j’aimais mon père, et son silence radio était de plus en plus inquiétant.

«  _Malheureusement, j’ai pas grand-chose à te donner comme renseignement..._ » Elle a semblé chercher dans ses notes une fois de plus. «  _Il semble pourtant toujours actif. J’sais pas comment les choses se passent dans la mode, s’il a des employés qui peuvent continuer à créer en son absence ou s’il a quelques… collections d’avance? Mais de c’que j’en sais, il y aurait toujours du monde au Manoir Agreste qui vont et viennent..._ »

Je n’étais pas vraiment convaincu, mais j’avais déjà un début de réponse. J’ai remercié la dame et l’ai avisée que je la rappellerais au besoin. Je suis ensuite resté un moment dans ma chambre, me recroquevillant sur mon lit. Père ne créait jamais de collections à l’avance, et les employés n’avaient comme consigne que de fabriquer ce qu’il créait. Si ce que Mme Bonenfant disait était vrai, alors Père ignorait délibérément mes appels. Pourquoi?! Étais-je un si mauvais fils qu’il avait préféré m’abandonner la seule et unique fois où j’avais finalement trouvé le courage de lui tenir tête?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **J'ignore comment les choses pourraient se passer dans des circonstances similaires. On s'entend que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé et je doute qu'un jour, je connaisse quelqu'un à qui s'est véritablement arrivé. Je souhaite juste que, dans une situation similaire, les choses pourraient se passer ainsi.**


	11. Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Melyxan a décidé que le Gorille s'appelait _Reno Porteur_. J'ai décidé de l'écrire _Renaud_.*  
> \- Adrien a été blessé pendant la confrontation finale, le Papillon lui plantant accidentellement son sabre dans l'épaule.  
> \- Incapable de supporter la perte d'une mère pour en retrouver une autre, Adrien a eu une crise existencielle et s'est sauvé pour trouver refuge chez sa Lady.  
> 

Une bonne nuit de sommeil chez Marinette m’avait permis de me remettre les idées en place et la douleur à mon épaule s’était grandement atténuée. Je pouvais à nouveau bouger mon bras, mais appliquer la moindre force me faisait grimacer. Enfin réunis au salon avec mes parents, Marinette et moi attendions les questions que pourrait me poser Maman, et les explications que pourrait m’offrir Père. « Comment va ton bras? » m’a-t-il demandé d’une voix douce. Il semblait vraiment désolé de ce qu’il m’avait fait.

« Y a des moments où il m’fait assez mal pour vouloir m’l’arracher, mais en général, ça va... » Je n’étais pas tellement d’humeur pour faire comme si rien ne s’était passé, et j’ai du prendre un ton assez froid pour le lui faire comprendre.

Maman a alors fait un geste de la main, demandant silencieusement que nous restions tous civiles, ce qui ne me paraissait pas aussi facile qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. J’ai acquiescé et je me suis mis à raconter ma vie au Québec, à parler de ce que j’avais vécu autant entant qu’Adrien qu’entant que Chat Noir. Il fallait que je leur fasse comprendre que j’avais perdu beaucoup dans cette histoire. Après mon résumé, Maman a pris une profonde inspiration. « J’imagine que, maintenant que tu sais que nous avons également été Porteurs de Miraculous, tu voudrais connaître toute la vérité sur… nous? » a-t-elle finalement demandé, jetant un œil à Père qui semblait être d’accord avec sa décision.

« J’avoue qu’y a certaines questions que j’me pose... »

Maman a hoché la tête. « C’est normal, je crois. Nous devions te garder loin de notre secret, autant pour notre protection que pour la tienne. »

« Je me souviens, lorsque nous avons affronté le Papillon lors de la Journée des Héros, qu’il nous avait dit que nous n’avions pas d’expérience. » a avancé Marinette, jetant un regard froid à Père. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais entendu parler de super-héros avant Ladybug et Chat Noir… Comment avez-vous acquis cette expérience? »

« Nous avons trouvé les Miraculous lors d’un voyage au Tibet il y a de nombreuses années. Nous n’avions personne à part nos kwamis pour nous expliquer comment ils fonctionnaient et à quoi ils pouvaient servir. » Père semblait remonter loin dans ses souvenirs.

« C’était au début de notre relation, bien avant que je tombe enceinte de toi. » a ajouté Maman comme pour confirmer. « Nous avons acquis notre expérience principalement au Tibet et en Chine, d’où la raison pour laquelle Paris n’a jamais entendu parler de héros avant. » _Ah! Logique…_

Je suis soudainement devenu curieux. Le chat en moi, sans doute. « Comment ça s’passait? J’connais grosso-modo les pouvoirs du Papillon – principalement parce que j’ai combattu ses akumas – mais j’ai toujours connu qu’l’utilisation d’ses pouvoirs pour faire le mal. Comment est-ce que vous utilisiez vos pouvoirs pour faire le bien? » J’ai soudain eu une réalisation. « Vous… utilisiez vos pouvoirs pour faire le bien, j’espère?! » Je ne supporterais jamais de savoir que mes parents aient toujours utilisé leurs pouvoirs pour faire le mal…

Maman s’est mise à rire doucement. « Oui, oui, ne t’inquiète pas! En fait, ton père m’akumatisait pour me donner des pouvoirs supplémentaires pour m’aider à combattre nos ennemis, alors que je lui créais un Protecteur pour m’assurer de sa sécurité. »

J’ai hoqueté de surprise. « Attend! _TU_ étais en première ligne?! »

Elle a éclaté de rire. « Pourquoi cela te surprend? » Elle a eu un petit sourire en coin. « Tu es bien le fils de ton père : gentleman jusqu’au bout des ongles! » Je n’ai pu m’empêcher d’échanger un regard avec Père. « Une femme aussi peut combattre en première ligne! » Elle s’est mise à rigoler, sans doute aux souvenirs de certaines confrontations. « Gab a toujours préféré combattre à distance. Cela m’allait parfaitement bien! »

« Qu’est-ce qui vous a fait quitter vos rôles de héros? » a alors demandé Marinette.

Maman s’est tournée vers moi, me regardant doucement. Il y avait longtemps que je n’avais vu ce regard venant d’elle, et je n’ai pu retenir une vague de chaleur envahir mon cœur, repensant à Emilie. « Lorsque je suis tombée enceinte d’Adrien. Je ne pouvais décemment plus combattre sans risquer de le perdre. Nous avons donc décidé de revenir chez nous, ici, et de ranger nos Miraculous. » Maman semblait vouloir éviter la suite des explications, mais Père a rapidement pris la relève.

Apparemment, il semblait vouloir se racheter et être parfaitement honnête avec nous. « Mais ta mère n’a pas été raisonnable et, alors que je travaillais à me créer une place dans la mode, Emilie continuait de patrouiller discrètement la nuit. Paris n’en a jamais entendu parler parce qu’elle avait perfectionné la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Mais alors qu’elle tentait de faire semblant de rien, elle a commencé à devenir de plus en plus malade. Je savais parfaitement pourquoi et je ne pouvais laisser Paris, ou toi, en connaître la raison. C’est pourquoi, lorsqu’elle est tombée dans le coma, je l’ai gardée cachée et l’ai déclarée comme étant portée disparue. » _D’accord. Ceci expliquait cela, mais…_

« Et moi dans tout ça? » J’avais un peu de mal à comprendre ma vie d’ermite. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous m’avez gardé enfermé pendant toute mon enfance? »

Ils se sont échangé un regard, se sentant visiblement coupables. « Mine de rien, nous nous sommes faits des ennemis, et certains avaient même des doutes sur nos identités » a alors expliqué Maman, prenant doucement la main de Père. « Pour ta protection, nous avons pris la décision de te garder à la maison. Nous avons embauché Nathalie et Renaud pour s’occuper de toi, en particulier parce que je commençais déjà à sentir mon état se dégrader, mais nous n’avons pas envisagé les répercussions que cet isolement pourrait avoir sur ta vie sociale… J’en suis sincèrement désolée... »

« Il n’a pas toujours été entièrement isolé! » a répliqué Père. « Il est tout de même devenu ami avec la jeune Bourgeois, après tout! »

Cette fois, Maman l’a presque menacé du regard. « Gabriel, il est devenu ami avec Chloé parce que André ne pouvait pas la garder avec lui pendant ses campagnes et son travail à la mairie. Audrey la traînait littéralement avec elle par obligation quand elle venait te voir pour tes designs! Ils sont virtuellement _amis de convenance_! » Je n’ai pu empêcher un éclat de rire. J’avoue que mon amitié avec Chloé n’était pas des plus typiques. J’ai alors réalisé qu’après toutes ces années au Québec, elle ne me manquait pas le moins du monde… Je devrais peut-être renouer contact avec elle, ne serait-ce que par courtoisie…

« Et toutes ces activités parascolaires? » a demandé Marinette. J’avoue que j’étais curieux aussi.

« J’imagine qu’c’était pour m’garder occupé, mais pourquoi?! »

Même Maman a jeté un œil sceptique à Père. Apparemment, elle n’était pas non plus au courant de certaines de ces activités. « Je t’ai fait apprendre le Chinois pour que tu puisses converser avec nos amis qui sont restés au Tibet. Après tout, s’il m’arrivait quelque chose, il n’y a que là-bas qu’il te reste encore de la famille... » Je me suis raclé la gorge, le toisant du regard. Il a semblé rapidement comprendre puisqu’il s’est repris. « … enfin, à part celle que tu as désormais au Québec, cela va de soi. » Satisfait qu’il le reconnaisse, j’ai retrouvé mon sourire et l’ai laissé poursuivre. « L’escrime et le karaté entre autre étaient pour te permettre de te défendre si ton garde-du-corps n’était pas présent pour te protéger, et le piano… »

Maman a sourit doucement, complétant sa phrase. « … est parce qu’il aimait m’entendre en jouer. »

J’ai soupiré, comprenant mieux ma vie, mais en même temps, j’étais furieux que tous ces aspects aient été décidés pour moi sans m’en avoir donné ni le choix, ni la raison. Il me faudrait encore du temps pour digérer tout cela...


	12. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- En découvrant un pouvoir de vitesse (le Supurr Speed), Chat Noir a également découvert que, pour pouvoir courrir à toute vitesse, il doit sacrifier l'énergie qui le protège pour le mettre entièrement dans sa vitesse. Son costume ne le protégeant plus, il s'est grièvement blessé au dos et a une importante cicatrice qui lui couvre le dos et une partie des épaules. Comme il commence à faire de la nage de compétition, on le voit le dos nu et cette cicatrice commence à l'embêter.

« T’es sûr que c’est c’que tu veux? » m’a demandé Emilie alors que nous étudiions le croquis sur lequel nous travaillions depuis près de quatre heures. J’ai vigoureusement hoché la tête, souriant à pleines dents, entièrement satisfait, mais je voyais bien que ma mère n’était pas convaincue. « J’veux dire… J’comprends qu’tu veuilles cacher la cicatrice dans ton dos, mais avec… ça?! »

Je me suis alors emparé du dessin pour l’analyser plus en détails. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu’il y avait de discutable dans tout ça. « Écoute, tu dessines très bien, et je suis certain que le tatoueur pourra en faire quelque chose de vraiment génial! » l’ai-je complimentée, sans succès apparemment.

Elle s’est passé la main de haut en bas du visage, visiblement découragée. « Et qu’est-c’ tu penses qu’elle va s’dire le jour où elle va l’voir? »

« Tu crois vraiment qu’elle a des chances d’le voir avec le costume en latex magique? » lui ai-je répliqué sur le même ton.

Elle s’est pincée l’arrête du nez. Elle ne devait sans doute pas penser que je tiendrais mon bout. « Tu veux cacher ta cicatrice de ‘moto’ avec un tatou pour te sentir moins gêné pendant les compétitions de nage... » J’ai acquiescé. C’était après tout pour cela que nous travaillions sur ce dessin. « Penses-tu que Ladybug ne viendra _jamais_ assister à une seule de tes compétitions? Avec ou sans l’masque? »

J’ai haussé les épaules. « C’est pas non plus comme si elle pouvait faire le lien entre Chat Noir et Adrien à cause du tatouage, si? »

Elle m’a alors jeté un regard choqué. « Attends, tu crois qu’mon problème, c’est l’fait que LB pourrait _peut-être_ faire le lien entre toi et ton alter-ego?! » Cette fois, j’ai levé un sourcil, incapable de comprendre ce qui la dérangeait. « Le fait qu’ce soit une _Pinup Anime Ladybug_ aurait absolument rien à voir avec un possible _malaise_ de sa part?! »

_Oh…_

Je me suis massé la nuque, soudain mal à l’aise. Je trouvais que le design était superbe, mais apporté de la sorte, je comprenais soudainement pourquoi Emilie n’était pas convaincue. « Tu… proposes quoi, alors? »

Elle a éclaté de rire et a tourné quelques pages de son cahier à dessin où se trouvait un symbole du yin et du yang en un style tribal avec un chat dans une moitié et une coccinelle dans l’autre. Partant du symbole, elle avait griffonné des volutes s’éparpillant dans différentes directions et couvrant relativement toute la page. En détail, elle avait dessiné des cercles se chevauchant, suivant la forme de certaines volutes, et des éclairs verts au contour noir suivant les autres. J’étais émerveillé par le concept. Ça représentait parfaitement Ladybug et Chat Noir sans pour autant dévoiler quoi que ce soit.

« Alors? » Elle semblait avoir compris que je venais de changer d’idée.

« Pourquoi on a pas commencé par ça?! » lui ai-je répondu, toujours subjugué par son croquis.

Elle a haussé les épaules, comme refusant de prendre tout le crédit. « Premièrement, c’est une idée d’ta tante, et deuxièmement, j’voulais d’abord savoir c’qui t’intéressait avant de t’le proposer... »

J’ai pris bonne note de remercier Mel pour son idée. « On y va avec ça! »

Emilie a soupiré de soulagement, sans doute ne souhaitait-elle pas que je me retrouve avec une _pinup_ dans le dos. Elle a alors ajouté avec un sourire en coin « On gardera ta _pinup_ pour t’en faire une _waifu_... »


	13. Shapeshift

« Plagg? Plaaaaaaagg?! » Je cherchais désespérément mon kwami. Heureusement, je savais qu’Alain n’était pas là, alors je pouvais me permettre de monter le ton et de chercher partout dans la maison. _Où peut bien se trouver cet estomac sans fond?!_ J’ai retrouvé Emilie au salon, un magnifique chat noir aux yeux verts sur ses genoux. Perplexe, je me suis assis à côté d’elle, désignant le félin de la tête. « Un nouvel ami? »

Elle m’a regardé, l’air surpris. « Un vieil ami, tu veux dire. » J’ai du faire un tête perplexe, puisqu’elle a repris. « Plagg m’a raconté qu’une fois par cinq siècles, y prenait une forme plus naturelle de son animal. Ça dure environ un mois d’habitude. »

J’ai littéralement avalé de travers. Alors, ce chat est _Plagg_?! Comment va fonctionner ma transformation avec lui sous forme de chat? Est-ce qu’il mange toujours du camembert, ou des croquettes comme un vrai chat?

J’ai soudainement entendu Emilie faire de son mieux pour se retenir de rire. Je me suis tourné vers elle. Elle devait se mordre l’intérieur de la joue pour retenir son sourire moqueur. _Qu’est-ce qui se passe?_ « Je t’avais dis qu’il mordrait à l’hameçon! » _C’est la voix de Plagg?! Et elle ne vient visiblement pas de ce chat!?_

Emilie a éclaté de rire, ‘Plagg’ se sauvant de sur ses genoux. « Y l’a avalé tout rond, tu veux dire! » À ces mots, Plagg, le kwami, est sorti en flottant de derrière elle pour se poser sur sa tête, tous les deux gloussant à mes dépends. _Un coup monté… D’accord…_

Puis, j’ai réalisé, me plaquant les mains en pleine face. « Premier avril… C’est un _Poisson d’avril_... »

Cette fois, Emilie et Plagg ont explosé de rire. Je me sentais vraiment ridicule. Mais alors, ce chat noir…? « T’sais qu’mon vieux Sushi est mort l’année passée... » Elle m’a posé une main sur l’épaule, attirant mon attention. Elle semblait savoir ce qui m’était passé par la tête. J’ai hoché la tête, ayant à peine connu le vieux grognon tabby gris qui, ayant été tombé gravement malade, avait du être euthanasié à seize ans. « J’ai été cherché celui-là hier soir pendant ta patrouille. Comme tu l’avais pas encore vu, et vu sa ressemblance avec Plagg,... » Je me suis mis à grommeler, fusillant mon kwami du regard avant de me mettre moi-même à rire.

Je dois avouer que je me suis fait prendre à 100 à l’heure. « Comment tu l’as appelé, pour vrai? »

Elle a haussé les épaules. « J’pensais à _Krokmou_ ; t’en penses quoi? » J’ai vigoureusement acquiescé. Tant que c’était _autre chose_ que _Plagg_ , ça me convenait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En ce qui concerne Sushi, c'est arrivé il n'y a pas très longtemps. Repose en paix, mon Vieux...*


	14. Fairytale

« Encore une histoire, Papa! » a réclamé Emma, ses deux frères acquiesçant à l’unisson.

J’ai éclaté de rire. « Je croyais que Maman s’en était chargé? »

« C’est pas pareil quand c’est toi qui les raconte! » a expliqué Hugo, serrant son chat en peluche. _Qu’est-ce que je peux bien répondre à ça?_

« Bon, d’accord, mais une seule histoire. Ensuite, c’est dodo pour tout le monde! » Les enfants se sont écrié de joie, se blottissant autour de leur grand frère.

Je me suis assis au bout du lit, puis me suis mis à réfléchir à l’histoire que j’allais leur raconter. Je racontais souvent les aventures de la Coccinelle et du Chat Noir contre de vilains monstres, mais je voulais leur raconter une toute nouvelle histoire. « Un jour, le vilain Papillon a enfermé le Chat Noir dans une cage et l’a envoyé loin de chez lui et de la Coccinelle. Se trouvant complètement seul, le Chat n’espérait qu’une chose : se libérer et rentrer chez lui. Heureusement pour lui, la cage avait un défaut et le Chat a profité du fait que le Gorille et le Paon étaient distraits pour se libérer et se sauver. Il a couru, couru, couru à toute vitesse, jusqu’à ce que ses pattes lui fassent mal. Quand il s’est arrêté, il a réalisé qu’il ignorait où il se trouvait. S’était-il approché de chez lui, ou s’en était-il éloigné? » J’ai vu Hugo serrer davantage son chat en peluche contre lui, pris par l’histoire. « Le Chat Noir avait tant couru qu’il s’était retrouvé dans un endroit plein de neige. En cherchant un abri, il a rencontré un puissant Dragon! » Les enfants ont sursauté, craignant pour la vie du Chat Noir. « Le Chat Noir voulu se sauver, mais ses pattes étaient gelées et il ne pouvait que voir le Dragon plonger sa gueule sur lui! » Cette fois, je les avais complètement démolis.

Le Chat Noir ne pouvait survivre à une attaque de Dragon, et Emma m’a saisi le bras, me suppliant du regard. « Qu’est-ce qui arrive au Chat Noir, Papa? »

« C’est fini? » a sangloté Hugo. « Le Dragon l’a mangé? »

« Si vous m’empêchez de raconter mon histoire, vous l’saurez jamais! » ai-je menacé en souriant en coin. Ayant récupéré leur attention, j’ai repris : « Le Chat Noir croyait que le Dragon allait le manger, mais le Dragon l’a doucement pris dans sa gueule et l’a emmené chez lui. Dans sa grotte, il faisait chaud et il y avait de la bonne nourriture, mais surtout, il y avait de l’affection. Le Chat Noir n’avait jamais connu que le confinement que lui imposait le Papillon, et ne connaissait la liberté et l’affection qu’en compagnie de la Coccinelle. Le Dragon s’occupait si bien du Chat Noir qu’il ne voulu plus partir, mais la Coccinelle lui manquait tant que le Chat Noir en tomba gravement malade. Le Dragon se saisit donc du Chat Noir et s’envola avec lui pour le ramener chez lui. Le Chat Noir lui avait déjà raconté comme il avait peur de tomber à nouveau entre les pattes du Papillon, mais la Coccinelle lui manquait tant qu’il était prêt à courir le risque. Le Dragon lui promis donc de le protéger. »

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé? » a demandé Louis, les bras passés autour de son frère et de sa sœur endormis.

J’ai doucement souris en les prenant chacun leur tour pour les coucher dans leur lit respectif. « Le Dragon a réuni le Chat Noir et la Coccinelle, et a vaincu le Papillon. »

« Il l’a tué? » Il semblait inquiet qu’un gentil Dragon puisse faire du mal.

« Oh! Non... Le Dragon est un gentil Dragon qui protège tout ce qu’il peut protéger, même les méchants Papillons. Il s’est seulement arrangé pour que le Papillon laisse le Chat Noir tranquille, c’est tout. »

« Et qu’est-ce qui est arrivé au Chat Noir et à la Coccinelle? » Cette fois, c’est en baillant aux corneilles qu’il m’a posé la question.

J’ai souris doucement en le bordant. « Ils sont désormais ensemble, pour toujours, sans craindre qui ou quoi que ce soit, sachant que le Dragon veille sur eux. » Louis a lentement hoché la tête, visiblement satisfait de la tournure des événements, puis s’est endormi.


	15. Coffee Shop

_Qu’est-ce qui m’est passé par la tête?_  
_Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai choisi d’enseigner?!_  
Bon, je me posais ces questions à chaque période d’examens. Pendant ce temps, Marinette me trouvait absolument insupportable et j’allais travailler au Café du coin, avalant cafés après cafés. La barista en était même rendue à préparer ma commande à l’avance et savait quand j’approchais la fin de mon énième café pour m’en apporter un autre.  
Bon, je dois l’avouer, cette jeune fille est littéralement une bénédiction.

Alors que j’approche finalement la fin, j’entends une voix stridente que je ne croyais plus jamais entendre. « Adrichou?! » Je grimace à ce surnom, puis lève les yeux sur une blonde aux yeux bleus.

Pas de doute possible. « Salut Chlo. Ça fait longtemps! » Je lui souris poliment, mais je n’ai pas vraiment envie de discuter avec elle; j’ai d’autres chats à fouetter.

Elle s’approche alors de ma table tout doucement, comme ayant peur de se brûler. Elle semble m’observer sous toutes mes coutures avant de se lancer dans mes bras. Je m’y attendais un peu, mais elle ne s’y prend pas de la façon dont je m’étais tant habitué dans mon enfance. Elle est loin d’agir en la fille possessive que j’ai toujours connue, mais elle semble soulagée de me retrouver. J’avoue qu’il y a plusieurs années que je ne lui ai pas donné signe de vie. Elle relâche alors son étreinte, me prenant doucement le visage entre ses mains pour m’observer à nouveau plus en détails, j’imagine. « Mais qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé, à la fin!? »

Je ne peux m’empêcher de rire, puis je décide finalement que j’ai besoin d’une pause. J’invite Chloé à s’asseoir pour lui raconter ma vie des dernières années. Elle écoute attentivement, ce qui m’étonne presque. Lorsque j’arrive à la partie où je lui apprends que Marinette et moi commes en couple, elle fait une grimace. « Dupain-Cheng?! Tu préfères cette pathétique designer à moi?? Elle est pourtant... »

« Fais attention à comment tu vas terminer ta phrase, Chlo. » Je la menace d’un ton calme, mais glacial. « Tu parles d’la mère d’mon futur enfant... »

Elle se tais rapidement, avalant visiblement avec difficulté. Je vois bien que l’idée ne lui plaît pas, mais elle en revient à la respecter, et juste pour cela, je retrouve mon sourire. Elle se met alors à me raconter comment elle a repris les rênes de _Style Queen Magazine_ et je suis impressionné d’apprendre que, contrairement à sa mère, Chloé s’assure que le personnel reçoive la bonne formation avant de les congédier pour incompétence. Repoussant une mèche de cheveux du geste hautain que je lui ai toujours connu, elle me fait savoir qu’elle a décidé de moins ressembler à sa mère et de plutôt s’inspirer de Ladybug, ce qui me fait chaud au cœur. Je savais que Chloé avait un bon fond! Son expérience entant que Queen Bee aura payé, finalement!

Je lui en fais d’ailleurs la remarque. « Il fallait bien quelqu’un de compétent pour la soutenir en l’absence de ce Chat de gouttière! » _Grmph… Vivement le jour où je pourrai lui annoncer en pleine face **qui** est le chat de gouttière!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la première fois que j'écris Chloé, ça fait bizarre...


	16. Swap

« Tu suggères qu’on fasse _quoi_?! »

J’ai souris en coin, jetant un œil à Ladybug. « Pourquoi pas? On l’a bien fait, nous; tu voudrais pas essayer aussi? »

J’ai vu Carapace se tourner vers RenaRouge. Celle-ci semblait embarrassée plus qu’embêtée. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Rena? Je croyais que tu aimais ce genre de nouvelle expérience? » a ajouté Ladybug. J’ai éclaté de rire en voyant Rena la fusiller du regard. Savoir qui se trouvait sous les masques rendait la chose encore plus drôle.

« Allons! Je vois pas en quoi ça vous rendrait mal à l’aise!? Ça reste entre nous, et c’est tout! » Ils étaient plus que difficiles à convaincre. « Vous allez voir, après, ça vous rapproche comme jamais auparavant! »

Ladybug a hoché la tête et a renchéri : « Ça ravive la flamme! »

RenaRouge et Carapace se sont à nouveau échangé un regard plus qu’embêté. « Vous suggérez qu’on s’échange nos kwamis, quand même! » s’est exclamé Carapace.

J’ai éclaté de rire. « Tu dis ça comme si on t’avait proposé un échange de couple! » À ces mots, Ladybug s’est également mise à rire à gorge déployée. Nos deux meilleurs amis se sont mis à grommeler, puis à rire avec nous. Il était vrai qu’un échange de kwamis était loin d’être aussi croustillant, mais également loin d’être aussi gênant !

« Dans ce cas, je veux le Chat Noir! » a requis RenaRouge.


	17. Akumatized

_Où sont-ils tous passés?  
_Je rentrais d’un voyage de trois jours avec mes élèves, mais ni Marinette, ni les enfants n’étaient à la maison. _Est-ce que j’ai manqué quelque chose?_   
J’avais une confiance absolue en Marinette, mais après deux heures sans nouvelles, j’avais de quoi m’inquiéter.

On a alors frappé à la porte. _Ça y est, il lui est arrivé quelque chose!_ J’ai ouvert rapidement, craignant voir un policier venu m’annoncer le pire. Mais ce que j’ai vu m’a fait bondir d’un mètre en arrière, mes instincts félins prenant rapidement le dessus.

Devant moi se trouvait la Marionnettiste, la version akumatisée de Manon Chamack. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle!  
... _Si?_

J’allais appeler Plagg pour me transformer, lorsque j’ai entendu un rire cristallin, un rire que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille. _Marinette?!_ « Tout doux, Chaton! Les akumas n’existent plus, tu te souviens? » J’ai repris mon calme, analysant un peu mieux le personnage volant devant moi. J’ai soudain réalisé, comme un idiot, que c’était Emma, portant un costume et un maquillage, le yoyo de Ladybug enroulé autour de sa taille pour la faire voler.

J’ai soupiré, rassuré, en voyant Louis déguisé en Gamer et Hugo en un petit Dessinateur, Marinette derrière le groupe dans son costume magique. _Pourquoi tous ces costumes?_

« Tu sais que tu as vraiment du mal avec la notion du temps? » s’est plaint Plagg en s’approchant de la porte. « C’est la date de cette fête que vous appelez ‘Halloween’, imbécile! » Je me suis carrément claqué la main en plein visage. C’était ma fête préférée au Québec. Mon voyage éducatif avec mes élèves m’avait fait complètement oublié que nous allions rentrer à la fin d’octobre.

« Il y a une mascarade qui se prépare. » m’a alors avisé Marinette. « Tu viens avec nous, mon Chaton? » J’ai acquiescé, demandant à Plagg de me transformer, puis nous sommes sortis, Marinette veillant à faire ‘voler’ Emma la Marionnettiste le plus souvent possible.


	18. Cosplay

Marinette ne pouvait plus arrêter de rire. Il faut dire que Emma s’était donnée à fond.

Tout avait commencé par Emma qui regardait _Sailor Moon_ avec délectation. Mon _anime_ préféré.En souriant, je me suis faufilé vers la pièce à débarras pour en sortir un costume qu’Emilie m’avait envoyé en souvenir. Le jour était enfin venu de le dépoussiérer. Je me demandais cependant s’il me faisait encore, le lui ayant demandé plusieurs années auparavant pour Halloween. Il était un peu serré, mais il allait faire l’effet escompté.

Je suis ensuite revenu au salon, prenant une pose caractéristique du personnage. Emma s’est tournée vers moi, puis son visage s’est éclairé. « Sayo’ Moon! » Emma s’est rapidement levée et m’a enserré la jambe en rigolant, tirant malgré elle sur une couette de la longue perruque blonde.

Je n’ai put m’empêcher de rire à mon tour, sortant du personnage. « T’aimes mon costume, Emma? C’est Mimi qui l’a fait. Qu’est-ce que t’en penses? »

Elle s’est mise à réfléchir un moment, puis est partie dans la salle de bain pour revenir avec la trousse de maquillage de sa mère. J’ai avalé de travers, conservant au mieux mon sourire. Je savais trop bien ce qui m’attendait : une session de maquillage avec ma fille de quatre ans.


	19. Fencing

Comment pouvaient-ils continuer la compétition? Le résultat était si évident que même Marinette en est restée surprise. Pourtant, le championnat devait se rendre jusqu’aux finales. En quelques coups bien placés, Kagami était déclarée vainqueur sans conteste. Alors que la foule de spectateurs commençait à se disperser, j’ai remarqué que Kagami me jaugeait du regard. Elle devait chercher à savoir si j’étais bien celui dont elle se rappelait. Tout d’un coup, elle a replacé son casque, s’est emparée de son sabre et m’a carrément foncé dessus. Par réflexe, Marinette et moi nous sommes séparés, espérant qu’elle ne s’en prenne qu’à l’un d’entre nous et que l’autre pourrait intervenir. J’ai finalement vu Kagami se tourner vers moi et reprendre ses assauts. _Bien sûr. Pourquoi moi?_ Les spectateurs encore présents se sont dispersés dans la panique, craignant sans doute qu’un akuma s’était emparé d’elle. De mon côté, j’étais heureux de posséder mes réflexes félins, évitant son sabre souvent de justesse.

Un escrimeur avait laissé tomber son sabre dans la cohue. _Enfin!_ Je m’en suis rapidement saisi et j’ai finalement pu riposter, veillant à l’entraîner loin de la foule. Du coin de l’oeil, je voyais que Marinette n’avait pas trouvé le moyen d’aller se cacher pour se transformer. Je devais donc tenir le coup le plus longtemps possible. Mon entraînement à l’escrime remontait à loin. Je ne l’avais jamais pratiqué autrement que lorsque je m’entraînais avec Emi pour l’aider à mieux combattre lorsqu’elle patrouillait entant que Pantera. Après quelques esquives cependant, le rythme est vite revenu et j’ai pu reprendre du terrain. Mais Kagami n’avait jamais cessé de s’entraîner et m’a rapidement mis au tapis malgré tous mes efforts.

J’étais immobilisé au sol, à bout de souffle, la pointe du sabre près de la gorge. J’ai levé les yeux vers elle, priant pour qu’elle m’épargne. Elle a alors retiré son casque, un sourire à peine perceptible, mais bien présent, sur son visage. Kagami a baissé son sabre et a tendu une main vers moi pour m’aider à me relever. « Tu es toujours un adversaire digne d’intérêt malgré toutes ces années, Adrien. » J’ai soupiré. Elle ne faisait vraiment que me jauger. Voyant que le combat semblait terminé, Marinette s’est précipitée vers moi, me sautant au cou, puis s’est tournée vers Kagami, s’assurant d’un regard que tout était bien fini.

Les deux femmes se sont observées mutuellement pendant plusieurs minutes, sans un mot. Kagami nous a alors observés tour à tour, toujours aussi silencieusement, puis a baissé les yeux vers le ventre gonflé de ma conjointe. Elle s’est alors reculée d’un pas, s’inclinant respectueusement comme sa culture japonaise le lui dictait. « La victoire est tienne. » Elle s’est ensuite redressée, a tourné les talons et est sortie sans rien ajouter. _De quoi parlait-elle?_ Je me suis tourné vers Marinette pour lui demander son avis, mais à son regard, toujours porté sur le dos de Kagami, j’ai préféré remettre ces explications à plus tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **J'ai regardé sur Wiki si c'était un sabre ou un fleuret qu'ils utilisaient et, selon la description, ce serait un sabre, mais corrigez-moi si je me trompe**


	20. Music

Père m’avait toujours fait suivre des leçons de piano, d’aussi loin que je puisse me rappeler. Si ce n’était pas avec Maman, c’était avec des professeurs particuliers. Même si c’était une chose pour laquelle je n’étais pas nécessairement passionné, c’était quand même une activité que j’appréciais. À commencer à donner moi-même des leçons, j’ai retrouvé une partie de cet intérêt, me surprenant parfois à jouer pour le plaisir des airs que j’avais pratiqués tant de fois que je ne jouais plus que par instinct, la mémoire musculaire prenant rapidement les commandes.

Depuis mon arrivée chez eux, je me suis rapidement rendu compte qu’il y avait toujours de la musique chez moi, que ce soit à cause d’Alain lorsqu’il s’entraînait, ou à cause de moi pendant mes travaux scolaires, ou à cause d’Emilie lorsqu’elle travaillait dans la salle de couture ou sur l’ordinateur. Même lorsque nous quittions la maison, nous laissions toujours la radio allumée pour calmer l’anxiété de Jackie, le plus jeune des chats.

Mais les meilleurs moments selon moi étaient lorsque je surprenais Emilie à chanter doucement pendant qu’elle travaillait ou pendant qu’elle faisait la cuisine. Elle ne chantait pas comme une professionnelle, mais elle chantait juste et sa voix douce avait quelque chose de magique qui me calmait, me rassurait. Quand j’avais passé une mauvaise journée – ou une mauvaise nuit – et que je venais la rejoindre sur le divan, il suffisait que je m’appuie la tête sur ses genoux pour qu’elle commence à jouer dans mes cheveux et qu’elle se mette à chanter doucement.

Pendant ces moments, j’avais l’impression de retrouver ma mère disparue.

La musique avait pris une place importante dans ma vie, une foule de souvenirs divers s’y rattachant puisqu’elle était littéralement omniprésente. C’est donc naturellement que l’idée d’installer un bon système de son dans le bunker m’est venue. D’abord, le silence qui y régnait me semblait oppressant, alors si Emilie était le moindrement consciente de son environnement, être prisonnière de son corps dans un silence total allait la rendre complètement folle. J’avais donc communiqué avec ma tante pour qu’elle me fasse parvenir une _playlist_ des chansons préférées de ma mère afin d’en faire un mix intéressant avec l’aide de Nino. Marinette et moi l’avions mis au courant de ce qui s’était passé et, par le fait même, de nos identités, et il avait rapidement compris l’importance de la chose. Au fur et à mesure que de nouvelles chansons se popularisaient, il mettait la liste à jour et en retirait certaines qui avaient fait leur temps. J’étais heureux de voir que mon meilleur ami prenait cette tâche sérieusement.

Je ne pouvais qu’espérer qu’Emilie en était heureuse et qu’elle passait malgré tout un bon temps.


	21. Modeling

Emilie m’avait chargé de ramasser la poste pour la boutique. Comme elle préférait garder le courrier professionnel séparé du courrier personnel, elle s’était prise une boîte postale, mais se chargeait habituellement d’aller chercher le courrier. Aujourd’hui, j’avais le temps et je passais devant en sortant de mes cours de diction. Je suis cependant resté surpris de la quantité de lettres qui s’y trouvaient. Une fois rentré, j’ai pris l’initiative de regarder à qui elles étaient adressées : il s’agissait peut-être d’une erreur après tout. Seules quelques unes étaient correctement adressées à la boutique, mais pour beaucoup, elles étaient adressées au « mannequin » de la boutique, ou à un dérivé de la chose. Perplexe, je suis descendu retrouver Emilie et ma tante à l’atelier, lui donnant le courrier tout en conservant les lettres qui m’étaient incontestablement destinées. «  _Est-ce que ça arrive souvent?_ » lui ai-je signé en montrant la pile.

Regardant la quantité de lettres, elle a longuement soupiré, puis a hoché la tête. « J’essaie d’te garder le plus possible en dehors parc’ que j’veux pas t’accaparer avec ça. Ton ‘mannequina’ pour la boutique est seulement parc’ que c’est un mal nécessaire, parc’ que j’ai parfois pas d’autres options. » Emilie a eu un petit sourire avant de poursuivre. « Habituellement, les lettres qui dégagent une puissante odeur de parfum, j’les ouvre même pas et j’les jette direct. Celles qui sont plus ‘admiratives’, j’me permets de leur répondre à ta place. C’est souvent la même chose : ‘Merci pour ton intérêt’, ‘Tes mots d’encouragement sont très appréciés’, etc. T’en reçois tellement par semaine qu’tu finirais p’us... »

Je me suis assis, légèrement choqué. «  _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’en as pas parlé avant? Il y avait peut-être du courrier personnel là-dedans!_ »

Elle a haussé les épaules. « Si y en avait vraiment, ç’aurait pas été adressé au ‘mannequin’, mais à ‘Adrien’. » J’ai hoché la tête, comprenant la différence. « J’te promets qu’t’as ouvert tout c’qui t’était directement adressé. » Elle a fait une pause, Mélanie regardant l’échange en silence. « Si tu préfères, j’peux t’laisser gérer ton courrier de ‘mannequin’, mais j’te l’ai dit quand j’te l’ai demandé la première fois : c’est _mon_ projet et j’veux pas qu’tu t’sentes obligé. » Elle a pouffé de rire. « J’peux pas sortir le mannequina du mannequin, mais j’essaie d’sortir le mannequin du mannequina… Si y veut en sortir, bien sûr... »

J’ai pouffé de rire – légèrement guttural étant donné l’état de mes cordes vocales – et j’ai secoué la tête. «  _Ça ne me manque pas du tout, alors je crois que tu peux continuer comme tu le fais._ » J’ai regardé la pile de lettres que j’avais toujours dans la main. «  _Si tu veux, je te donne une pause de celles-là, et je te donnerai un coup de main pour les prochaines._ » Elle a approuvé l’idée. Du temps que je travaillais pour mon père, une telle quantité de courrier ne m’intimidait pas, mais depuis mon départ de la France, recevoir trois lettres dans une semaine était une grosse semaine. Le mannequina que me demandait Emilie était une partie de plaisir par rapport à celui que m’imposait mon père. Si répondre à quelques lettres était le prix à payer, j’étais très heureux de m’en charger.


	22. Gaming

« Attend… Tu m’niaises?! Comment t’as fais c’coup-là!? »

«  _L’expérience, ‘Drien, l’expérience!_ » Eve s’est mise à rire dans le casque alors que j’entendais la musique de l’échec de mon côté.

« L’expérience?! » J’ai grommelé, jetant la manette d’un geste découragé à côté de moi sur le divan. « T’as l’jeu depuis à peine six mois et tu m’bats à plate couture comme si tu y jouais depuis des années! » Elle s’est à nouveau mise à rire dans le casque d’écoute.

J’ai dû attirer l’attention de Marinette pendant que je me plaignais. Elle s’est approchée de moi, regardant le score d’un œil critique. « Tu te fais battre par une débutante? Tu en as perdu, Chaton! » Elle s’est mise à rire à son tour, Eve l’imitant dans le casque, l’ayant sans doute entendue. Elles étaient deux contre moi!

« Eve a beau être une débutante à _UMS3_ , c’est une machine aux jeux vidéos! C’est sans doute la meilleur gamer que j... » Je me suis interrompu, juste à temps peut-être, lorsque j’ai vu le regard dubitatif de Marinette. _Marinette_ est la meilleure gamer que je connaisse, mais Eve est devenue, depuis que je la connais, une adversaire de premier ordre. Et si… « En fait, j’arrive pas à vous départir toutes les deux... » Marinette m’a jeté un œil encore plus suspicieux, Eve ricanant dans le casque. « J’ai jamais pu t’vaincre à _UMS3_ , mais j’ai jamais pu vaincre Eve non plus, et tu sais qu’j’suis peut-être pas aussi doué qu’toi, reste que j’ai quand même un bon score en général! » J’ai détourné la tête, montrant que je m’adressais maintenant à Eve. « Ça t’dirais, un match contre Mari? »

«  _Es-tu malade?! C’est clair que ça m’tente!!_ » Je sentais l’enthousiasme dans sa voix. C’était bon signe. J’ai tendu la manette à Marinette ainsi que le casque d’écoute. Lorsqu’elle a choisi le _mecha_ de la coccinelle, j’ai entendu Eve s’écrier dans le casque. «  _YES! J’vais ENFIN pouvoir utiliser l’chat noir! ‘Drien m’le laisse jamais!_ » J’ai gloussé de mon côté, Marinette me regardant en coin, et la compétition amicale a pu commencer.

Toutes les deux étaient visiblement de haut niveau, Marinette se mordant même la lèvre inférieure à l’occasion. Décidément, j’étais inexpérimenté par rapport à elles. Je me suis évaché dans le divan, les regardant jouer avec autant de découragement que de jalousie, je dirais. Je les regardais accumuler les points et je me sentais pathétique comparativement à elles. Pendant la partie, mon téléphone a vibré, ayant reçu un texto. C’était ma tante.  
**Mel :** _**Ouain, BanaNya, on est vraiment pourris par rapport à elles!**_ __  
Elle devait regarder Eve jouer de son côté.  
**Vous :** _Jte lfais pas dire..._  
**Mel :** _**Prochain coup, on jouera lun contre lautre...**_  
J’ai fais un petit sourire, ai levé les yeux pour voir où en était la partie, puis suis retourné à mon téléphone.  
**Vous :** _Jsais pas si une compé en collab?_  
Elle m’a alors envoyé une petite animation d’un chat noir surexcité, me faisant rire malgré moi. Ça voulait tout dire! 

  


Au bout d’un temps interminable, la partie s’est enfin terminée, Marinette gagnant d’à peine quelques points sur Eve. J’ai alors proposé la compétition en collaboration, Québec contre France. Bien entendu, ma Lady est compétitive et ne refuse jamais un défi. J’ai donc sorti un second kit de jeu. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas vaincre ma cousine seul, mais avec ma Lady, j’étais certain de pouvoir y parvenir… Enfin, si ma tante était au même niveau que moi, ce dont je craignais...


	23. Puns

« Chaton? Tu as reçu un colis! » Je me suis précipité vers Marinette pour récupérer mon paquet. « Ça vient de ta mère québécoise. »

Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de sourire. Je savais _exactement_ ce qu’il contenait, mais en même temps, c’était toujours une surprise. Depuis quelques années, elle m’envoyait régulièrement ce genre de paquet, et pour aucune raison en particulier. Elle me faisait simplement savoir qu’elle pensait à moi et chaque fois, cela me faisait chaud au cœur. J’ai promptement ouvert l’emballage pour en sortir un t-shirt. En voyant l’image, je me suis esclaffé, littéralement plié en deux. Visiblement curieuse, Marinette s’est emparée du chandail que j’enserrais dans mes mains. J’étais trop occupé à tenter de reprendre mon souffle pour l’en empêcher. Elle s’est alors mise à rire à son tour.

Après un moment, lorsque nous avons retrouvé notre calme, Marinette a regardé le t-shirt et le papier du paquet. « Tu savais ce que le paquet contenait, pas vrai? » J’ai hoché la tête, légèrement curieux. « Et… ce n’est visiblement pas la première fois qu’elle t’envoie quelque chose du genre... »

J’ai secoué la tête et je l’ai guidée dans la chambre, vers mon armoire. Quand je l’ai ouverte, elle s’est mise à rire, puis à grommeler, puis à rouler des yeux, puis à rire de nouveau. Sur une pôle complète se trouvaient une panoplie de t-shirts du même genre que celui que je tenais toujours en main. Marinette s’est alors mise à parcourir les chandails que j’avais d’exposés. Sur chacun d’eux se trouvait un _cat pun,_ que ce soit un chat vert avec des épines en-dessous duquel il était écrit ‘catcus’, ou le classique ‘mew gato be kitten me right meow’. J’en avais même un avec une version ‘félinisée’ de personnages de film dont le nom avait été modifié en conséquence. J’ai récupéré mon nouveau chandail et l’ai installé avec les autres. Celui-ci était _custom_ , je pouvais le voir juste parce que je connaissais le travail d’Emilie. Elle y avait mis un dessin de Chat Noir avec une pancarte de la honte autour du cou comme ces photos drôles d’animaux. Sur la pancarte, on pouvait lire ‘my puns are cat-astrophic’, d’où nos éclats incontrôlables de rire.

« Pourquoi je ne t’ai jamais vu les porter? » m’a demandé Marinette, presque choquée par la collection secrète.

« Je savais comment tu le prendrais, alors je les porte seulement vers la fin de l’année à l’école, quand mes élèves savent un peu mieux à qui ils ont à faire, mais il y en a certains que j’ai jamais portés parce que je les aime trop pour risquer de les abîmer. » Ma mère avait un goût particulier pour ces chandails et connaissait les jeux de mots qui me plairaient le plus.

Marinette a alors fouillé dans ma collection pour en ressortir mon plus ressent t-shirt et le placer cette fois bien en évidence, s’assurant que ce serait la première chose que l’on verrait en ouvrant la porte. « Je trouve que ta mère a très bon goût, et celui-là mérite une place de choix! »


	24. Flirt

« A-dri-en! » J’ai sursauté en entendant ma mère chantonner mon nom. Lorsque j’ai tourné mon attention vers elle, elle semblait attendre depuis un moment. « Ça fait trois fois que j’t’appelle! »

« Oh! Euh… Désolé, je... » _Zut!_ J’espère qu’elle ne sera pas fâchée…

Elle s’est mise à rire. « J’voulais juste savoir comment allaient tes devoirs? L’histoire du Québec est pas toujours facile... »

« Ah! J’ai fini! » Son rire m’avait quelque peu rassuré.

« Qu’est-c’ tu regardes pour être aussi concentré? » Elle s’est avancée pour voir l’écran de l’ordinateur avec quelques réticences. « Oh! Ça me dit quelque chose! » Elle a longuement soupiré. Est-ce qu’elle s’attendait à ce que je regarde autre cho~ _Oh_ … _Ooohhhh…_

Je me suis mis à rire nerveusement. « Tu connais? »

Elle a haussé les épaules. « De nom, mais j’ai jamais regardé. J’sais seulement qu’c’est un _shojo_. » Elle a alors baissé les yeux vers mon carnet de notes. « Et tu prends des notes pour…? »

J’étais un peu nerveux à l’idée de lui répondre en détails, mais Emi était au courant de ma double vie, alors pourquoi pas? « J’essaie de trouver des astuces et des idées pour... flirter... » Je me suis senti rougir à seulement l’admettre à voix haute, et l’éclat de rire d’Emi n’y a pas aidé.

« Et tu… tu crois qu’Ladybug… va tomber pour ça?! » a-t-elle demandé entre deux hoquets, Plagg riant à gorge déployée à côté d’elle. _J’vous emmer~_ _attend un peu…_

« Ladybug?! Je… Non, je… » J’ai baissé les yeux sur mon carnet. « Je sais qu’elle aime un autre garçon, et honnêtement, même si je la savais disponible, je doute qu’elle serait disposée à sortir avec moi. Elle est… tellement hors de portée, tellement hors de ma ligue que je... »

Emilie est soudainement devenue sérieuse et, en lui jetant un œil en coin, j’ai vu que Plagg et elle s’échangeaient silencieusement un regard. Elle s’est ensuite tournée vers moi, curieuse. « Alors, si t’as fait une croix sur Ladybug, pourquoi t’as besoin d’notes pour flirter? »

Je me suis nerveusement massé la nuque, sentant une vague de chaleur me monter au visage. « Tu te souviens de cette vidéo que j’ai reçue pour mon anniversaire? Celle où Marinette... » Les mots se sont mis à se bousculer dans ma tête, mais aucun n’est parvenu à sortir.

J’ai alors entendu ma mère adoptive soupirer doucement, un sourire s’étendant sur ses lèvres. Elle s’est penchée sur mon cahier pour s’en saisir et lire les notes que j’y avais jetées en vrac. Elle est soudainement devenue très sérieuse, puis a fermé le cahier et l’a jeté par-dessus son épaule. Elle a ensuite saisi la chaise à roulettes sur laquelle j’étais assis et l’a approchée du coin de mon lit sur lequel elle s’est assise, Plagg se perchant sur sa tête, ne souhaitant sans doute pas rater une telle occasion. « Kitty, y a vraiment des choses qu’y faut qu’t’apprennes d’la vraie vie... »


	25. Career

Je détestais ce genre de visite, mais c’était un mal nécessaire. Le froid qui s’installait rapidement entre Père et moi était lourd, et donner l’impression que je _voulais_ être ici était parfois aussi difficile que de vaincre un akuma. Il faut dire qu’il y avait peu de temps qu’il s’était rendu à la police, et c’était une nouvelle… _habitude_ – à défaut de trouver de meilleur mot – à nos vies respectives.

Il y avait cependant quelque chose dont j’avais besoin de discuter avec lui. Son avenir était scellé pour les prochaines années, mais j’avais besoin de le mettre au courant de ce que j’avais décidé pour mon propre avenir. Après nos salutations d’usage, dictées d’abord par la courtoisie, il m’a demandé comment allait Maman, cette fois par réel intérêt. Il n’était pas difficile de comprendre que Maman lui importait plus que moi, mais les circonstances me faisaient m’en ficher un peu. Emi m’avait déjà donné tout l’amour dont mon père était incapable, même si elle était encapsulée dans un bunker au sous-sol.

Un silence lourd s’est alors installé entre nous, comme d’habitude. Père voyait probablement que je cherchais comment aborder le sujet pour lequel j’avais demandé à le visiter. « Dis ce que tu as à dire, Adrien » s’est alors exclamé Père après avoir bruyamment soupiré d’exaspération.

Je me suis soudainement mis à gesticuler sous la table, les mots sortant plus facilement avec mes mains qu’avec ma propre voix. Je devais me concentrer sur ce que mes mains disaient. « Je… j’ai décidé que j’reprendrais pas les rênes de la marque _Gabriel_ et que... »

Je n’ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase que Père éclatait de rire, me donnant froid dans le dos. Un rire se voulant amusé comme si je lui avais raconté ma meilleure blague. « Tu crois _sincèrement_ qu’après tout ce qui s’est passé, j’allais simplement te céder toutes mes parts dans la compagnie?! » _Non. Bien entendu. Père m’avait toujours vu comme un incompétent et ce n’était pas aujourd’hui que ça allait changer._ Il a soudainement repris son sérieux et son regard glacial, bien que sa voix restait étonnamment douce. « J’ai discuté avec mon avocat et j’ai demandé à ce que _Gabriel_ revienne à Mlle Dupain-Cheng… en totalité. » _Quoi?!_ « Elle a tout ce qu’il faut pour prendre la relève et garder _Gabriel_ au sommet. » _Marinette?! Marinette allait hérit_ _er_ _de l’empire Gabriel?!_ Heureusement que j’étais assis parce que j’ai senti ma pression chuter en flèche. « Tu n’as pas ce qu’il faut pour prendre en charge une telle compagnie, mais Marinette a le talent et la force de caractère nécessaire pour embarquer facilement dans les rouages. J’ai même demandé à Audrey Bourgeois si elle voulait bien devenir son mentor, et elle a accepté sans hésiter. » Cette fois, il a sourit. Un sourire sincère comme j’en avais rarement vu. « Honnêtement, je ne t’ai jamais vu à la tête de _Gabriel_ , mais je suis à la fois heureux que la compagnie revienne à quelqu’un d’aussi talentueux que Mlle Dupain-Cheng, et que tu aies fais de l’enseignement ton choix de carrière. » Il a baissé les yeux. _Il a baissé les yeux!_ « Je suis reconnaissant envers Mlle Prud’Homme pour le rôle qu’elle a joué dans ton futur, et l’enseignement de la Physique me paraît être un travail tout à fait honorable. »

Le gardien nous a alors avisé que la période de visite tirait à sa fin, Père le suivant sans discuter. En quittant la salle cependant, il s’est légèrement tourné vers moi, me disant quelque chose que je ne pouvais entendre, mais que je pouvais facilement lire sur ses lèvres. _Je suis fier de toi._


	26. Hamsters

Le jour était enfin venu. Marinette et moi, d’un commun accord – et surtout parce que le propriétaire refusait que ses locataires possèdent des animaux comme des chats ou des chiens – nous nous sommes rendus à l’animalerie pour nous procurer un hamster. Qui aurait cru que nous aimions tous les deux ces petites boules de poils?! J’avais prévu le coup et avais pris des antihistaminiques avant d’entrer, sachant qu’il s’y trouverait sans aucun doute des oiseaux et je ne pouvais me permettre d’éternuer sans arrêt.

Longeant les cages des rongeurs, nous sommes tombés sur le plus adorable des hamsters; brun chocolat avec une petite tache blanche sur la poitrine et le bout du nez. L’employé l’a délicatement sorti de sa cage pour me le tendre, mais lorsque je l’ai présenté à Marinette, elle s’est mise à éternuer. Nous nous sommes échangés un regard surpris, puis Marinette s’est à nouveau mise à éternuer, plus fréquemment encore. J’ai jeté un œil au petit rongeur qui semblait regarder la scène sans trop réaliser ce qui se passait, puis j’ai rendu l’animal à l’employé qui l’a replacé dans sa cage. Aussitôt, les éternuements de Marinette se sont estompés. C’était bien notre chance. Je suis allergique aux oiseaux, et elle aux hamsters! Nous nous sommes à nouveau échangé un regard, déçu cette fois, et sommes partis.

À partir de ce jour, je voyais souvent Marinette naviguer sur son téléphone, regardant des photos de hamsters et faisant des recherches sur les allergies. Je voyais bien la déception dans ses yeux, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le morale.

Navigant sur Internet de mon côté, je suis tombé sur un site qui vendait des peluches de hamsters, tout juste un peu plus grandes que le véritable rongeur. Je n’ai pu m’en empêcher.

J’ai reçu mon paquet quelques jours plus tard. Marinette étant restée dans le salon à regarder une émission de mode à la télé, j’avais tout le loisir de mettre mon plan à exécution. J’ai échangé un regard malicieux avec les kwamis, Tikki riant doucement derrière ses pattes et Plagg grommelant sans pour autant sembler inintéressé. Je me suis doucement approché derrière Marinette et j’ai renversé la boîte au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle s’est soudain écrié de surprise alors qu’une pluie de petites peluches de hamsters lui tombait dessus. Les kwamis et moi riions à gorge déployée alors que Mari évaluait l’étendue des dégâts, prenant quelques peluches dans ses mains. Elles étaient toutes de couleurs et dans des postures différentes, faisant de chacune d’elles un animal unique. Je me suis alors penché vers elle, un sourire de Chat s’étirant sur mes lèvres. Elle s’est tournée vers moi, grommelant doucement, puis m’a agrippé par le collet et s’est plaquée les lèvres sur les miennes.

« Stupide Chat... »


	27. Dadrien

«  _Attends! Tu demandes ça à_ _ **moi**_ _?! J’te rappelle qu’le seul enfant qu’j’ai eu, c’est toi et t’es arrivé t’avais presque seize ans!_ »

« J’sais bien, Mom, mais t’as sans doute un truc? Quelque chose?! J’sais vraiment plus quoi faire! »

Je l’ai entendue grommeler à l’autre bout du fil. J’avoue qu’avec le décalage horaire, il était presque trois heures du matin au Québec. _Désolé…_ «  _Et ta mère? Elle peut pas t’aider?_ »

« Maman est à l’hôpital. Elle s’est pris une pneumonie de plein fouet. J’comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m’disais d’me tenir au chaud l’hiver! »

«  _Écoute-moi pas, surtout!_ » a-t-elle lancé, un sourire dans la voix. «  _J’te disais pas ça à la légère, t’sais!_ » Nous avons éclaté de rire avant qu’elle ne reprenne. «  _Et les Dupain-Cheng?_ »

« En voyage pour leur anniversaire de mariage et impossibles à rejoindre. » Nous avons carrément soupiré à l’unisson.

«  _Donc, t’as appelé la seule personne capable d’te donner un semblant d’direction pour régler ton problème..._ » Il n’y avait pas de contrariété dans sa voix; que l’énumération d’un fait. «  _Que disent les Internets?_ »

« Rien qu’on n’ait pas _déjà_ essayé... »

À ce moment, Marinette est arrivée dans le salon, Louis pleurant sans interruption dans les bras. Son petit visage était rougi par l’effort, et les yeux de Mari par le manque de sommeil. Cette dernière me regardait discuter au téléphone, le regard plein d’espoir. J’ai haussé les épaules et ai secoué la tête. Ça s’enlignait mal. J’ai soudain entendu ma mère inspirer bruyamment, annonçant l’illumination. «  _Internet peut pas t’donner d’trucs dont y connaît pas l’existence! »_ Elle a du comprendre que mon silence indiquait mon incompréhension puisqu’elle a repris. «  _Adrien, les ronronnements ont la faculté d’apaiser le stress et l’anxiété. C’est clair qu’un site va pas t’suggérer d’laisser ton enfant aux soins du chat d’la maison, mais quand l’chat d’la maison s’appelle ‘PapAdrien’,..._ »

Elle n’a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que j’échangeais le téléphone contre Louis et que j’émettais mes plus doux et paisibles ronronnements. En un instant, Louis s’est calmé. En deux instants, il s’était profondément endormi.

_Enfin!!!_


	28. Nightmares

Cela faisait trois nuits d’affilé. Emilie avait beau me donner de la mélatonine pour m’aider à m’endormir, une fois au pays des rêves, les cauchemars défonçaient la porte à coup de bazooka. Ce matin, je m’étais littéralement réveillé couché en cuillère avec ma mère! _Malaise…_ Bon, encore heureux que j’étais la petite cuillère, mais tout de même! Quand j’ai repris un minimum conscience, j’ai réalisé que je lui tenais les poignets très serrés, l’empêchant de partir. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle n’était pas repartie se coucher après avoir calmé mon cauchemar. Il nous fallait vraiment trouver un moyen pour contrer cela. Ce fut avec des cernes sous les yeux, partageant un café, qu’une partie de la solution s’est présentée à nous.

De retour d’une fin de semaine à Québec avec l’école, Mélanie et sa fille sont venues nous raconter leur séjour, mais voyant notre état à tous les deux, elles se sont contentées de raconter les grandes lignes. « On vous a rapporté quelque chose à tous les deux! » s’est alors exclamée Mel en nous tendant à chacun un grand sac-cadeau. À l’intérieur du mien se trouvait un coussin de la taille d’un oreiller, en forme de coccinelle. On aurait dit une immense peluche. J’ai regardé la chose, puis me suis tourné vers Mel pour savoir si elle était sérieuse, mais son immense sourire m’a rapidement fait comprendre que c’était bien le cas. J’ai haussé les épaules et me suis enfoui le visage dans le tissus duveteux du coussin. Il était si moelleux que je n’ai fait que raffermir ma poigne autour du coussin. J’ai ensuite entendu Emilie ouvrir son propre sac et éclater de rire, mais le coussin-coccinelle avait un véritable pouvoir soporifique et m’a empêché de lever les yeux pour voir ce qu’elle avait reçu. Au bout d’un moment, je me suis écrasé dans ma chaise et je crois bien m’être endormi.


	29. Helping hands

****J’entends la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir. _Merde, déjà?!_ Cette fois, je panique… encore plus. Les choses sont vraiment _cat_ astrophiques! Je m’écris « Non!! Entre pas! » Mais il est trop tard. Ma mère voit l’état lamentable de la cuisine : Il y a de la vaisselle sale empilée dans le lavabo, une fumée noire commence à s’échapper du four, une fine poussière blanche recouvre à peu près toutes les surfaces – moi y compris – et le détecteur de fumée se lamente. _Je sais que c’est la quatrième fois, mais il vaut mieux qu’elle ne le sache pas!_ Ma mère regarde le désastre, puis se tourne vers moi qui me suis figé sur place, la regardant comme un cerf devant une voiture. Je vois alors ses lèvres s’étirer, puis elle éclate de rire, se tenant les côtes, puis elle se laisse tomber par terre, incapable de contrôler son fou-rire. Je grommelle de mon côté, incapable de l’accompagner. Je me sens pathétique dans ma situation. Penaud, j’enfile les mitaines de four pour sortir le moule qui contient une substance carbonisée, mais je n’ai pas le temps de le mettre sur le comptoir qu’il m’échappe des mains, la chaleur ayant passé à travers le tissus les mitaines. Cette fois, je me laisse tomber à genoux, complètement découragé, Emilie ne riant que de plus belle.

Je la sens s’approcher de moi, mais je ne peux que regarder mon moule et son contenu déversé sur le plancher. Je n’en peux plus. Je suis sans doute émotionnellement aussi brûlé que cette… chose qui jonche le sol. Elle s’agenouille près de moi et me serre dans ses bras, mais je la sens encore prise de hoquets, tentant de contrôler son rire. « Qu’est-c’ tu fais? » finit-elle par dire, un sourire énorme dans sa voix.

Je soupire, défait. « C’est notre anniversaire, pis j’voulais t’faire une surprise en t’donnant un coup d’main avec le souper, mais... » Je lui pointe ce que j’espérais être un gâteau, maintenant devenu aussi noir que du charbon. Je fais ensuite un large mouvement du bras, lui montrant cette fois l’état de la cuisine. Je soupire longuement, puis grommelle en l’entendant rire de nouveau.

« T’sais qu’t’es une cause désespérée dans une cuisine! » Ce n’était pas un reproche, mais la simple constatation d’un fait. Elle tente de me remonter le moral en m’ébouriffant les cheveux, envoyant un nuage de farine autour de nous. La chose est de plus en plus ridicule et je finis par rire avec elle. « Allons, debout! Tu vas m’dire c’que tu veux faire et j’vais t’aider. Comme ça, tu pourras au moins dire qu’c’était ton idée! » J’ai hoché la tête; c’était sans doute la meilleure solution. « T’sais? Ça m’fait aussi du bien d’pas avoir à chercher quoi faire pour le souper! » Elle débarrasse mes joues de la farine d’une main et m’embrasse joyeusement. « C’est un super cadeau, _Kitty_ , merci!! »


	30. Tropical Island

« T’as déjà imaginé notre vie ensemble? » Je n’aurais peut-être pas du poser la question, vu la tête que m’a affichée Marinette. Après tout, nous nous étions retrouvés il n’y avait que deux mois; ce genre d’histoire pouvait être gênant, surtout que, depuis le retour de ma mère biologique, je n’avais presque jamais remis les pieds au manoir sauf pour rendre visite à ma mère adoptive. Je restais donc majoritairement avec Marinette à son appartement.

Elle s’est enfoui le visage dans ses mains, aussi rouge que son costume, pour finalement hocher la tête. Après avoir pouffé de rire – et avoir reçu une claque sur l’épaule pour ça – elle s’est alors mise à me défiler ce qui lui était déjà passé par la tête. « Une grande maison avec un chien, trois enfants et un hamster... » Elle a ensuite fait une pause, me jetant un œil en coin. « Et toi? Comment tu imaginais ton avenir avec ‘la fille sous le masque de Ladybug’? »

J’ai éclaté de rire. « Au début, j’me disais que j’voudrais vivre sur une île tropicale, loin d’tout, qu’on s’nourrirait d’fruits exotiques… et qu’on aurait un hamster... » Elle a éclaté de rire. Décidément, nous étions faits l’un pour l’autre!

Après un moment, cependant, elle semblait considérer la chose plus sérieusement. « Je ne dis pas _vivre_ sur une île tropicale, mais… je ne dis pas non pour y passer notre lune de miel... »

Je me suis étouffé sur mon café. « L-Lune d-d-de miel?! » Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de la dévisager, cherchant à savoir si elle plaisantait ou si elle était sérieuse. Elle a légèrement détourné les yeux, rougissant furieusement, puis a doucement hoché la tête. Je me suis moi-même senti rougir avant de retrouver le Chat en moi. « C’est une demande officielle? » Elle s’est tournée vers moi, comme horrifiée par l’idée. « En gentleman que j’suis, c’est moi qui devrais demander ta main, non? »

J’ai doucement pris sa main pour l’embrasser, lui attirant un petit rire avant de me faire écraser un doigt sur le nez – _ah! Comme dans l’bon vieux temps!_ « Dans les contes de fées, peut-être, mais au 21e siècle, la fille peut aussi faire sa demande, tu sais? » Son embarras est revenu la frapper de plein fouet, ne me faisant que rire.

« Je sais, c’est comme ça qu’mes grands-parents adoptifs s’sont proposés l’un à l’autre... » J’ai repris sa main et y ai redéposé un baisé. « C’est avec plaisir que j’accepte, Princesse... »


	31. Kitty

Marinette regardait mon écran avec un sourire alors que je discutais par texte avec Emi. Elle était apparemment prise dans une rencontre avec des fournisseurs pour la boutique qu’elle avait créée avec sa sœur. Alors que Emilie s’occupait principalement des comptes, des commandes et des clients, Mélanie s’occupait de tout ce qui touchait à la fabrication comme telle. Hors, dans cette réunion qui semblait ne plus en finir, les fournisseurs étaient là pour offrir leurs produits, que ce soit des patrons, des tissus ou des modèles, bref des fournitures servant à la confection de vêtements. Ma mère québécoise était donc là d’abord pour faire bonne figure, mais elle n’avait absolument rien à faire dans cette rencontre, d’où la raison pour laquelle elle discutait avec moi par textos, Marinette prenant par le fait même des nouvelles d’elle en lisant par-dessus mon épaule.

_**Mom : Sy m’pose la question, suis en train dduscuter avec une designer et son modèle prioncipal par rapport a un autre projet** _

Ce qui, dans un sens, n’était pas faux. Seulement, l’autre « projet » était simplement l’organisation de ses vacances pour venir les passer chez nous, en France.

Après quelques heures de discutions plus ou moins sérieuses, j’ai rangé la tablette. « Combien de surnom elle t’a donné?! » m’a demandé Marinette au bout d’un moment. Il est vrai qu’en lisant notre conversation, elle avait eu tout le loisir de les prendre en note.

J’ai mis un moment à répondre, faisant mentalement une liste. « Kitty, KitCat, KittyCat, NyanCat, Son-shine, Cinnamon Roll ou CinnaBun, mon Grand, Asperge ou Échalote... »

« Échalote?! » a répété Marinette sans trop saisir le lien.

J’ai mis un moment pour comprendre sa confusion. « Oh! Au Québec, ils appellent les oignons verts des échalotes. Ils appellent nos échalotes des ‘échalotes françaises’ » Elle a alors hoché la tête et j’ai repris ma liste avec un sourire. « Ma tante déconne un peu plus avec les surnoms. Elle m’appelle tout ce qui peut s’approcher de près ou de loin aux bananes: BananAgreste ou BanAdrien, BanaNya,... » J’ai fait une pause alors que Marinette roulait des yeux. « À bien y penser, c’était plutôt rare qu’elle m’appelle vraiment par mon prénom… Ça habituellement envisageait jamais rien de bon! » Marinette a éclaté de rire. Cela allait de soi. « Voyons voir… J’ai eu droit à Didi, ‘Drien, Blondy,… Oh! Pour m’écoeurer, Mel m’appelait parfois ‘Adrichou’... » Cette fois, Mari a fait une grimace qui m’a fait pouffer de rire. « La liste est longue, mais j’aimais ces surnoms, même ceux par rapport aux bananes… Ça me donnait l’impression, dans les premiers temps du moins, d’avoir une vraie famille… jusqu’à ce que _**j’aie**_ une vraie famille! »

Marinette a doucement hoché la tête. Elle avait souvent droit à des surnoms de la part de ses amis à l’école et même dans sa parenté proche. Chez moi, du moins, chez les Agreste, tout était toujours très formel et les surnoms n’avaient pas leur place. « Dans cette liste, c’était lequel ton préféré? »

J’ai souris, sans doute par nostalgie. « Kitty, sans hésiter. C’est le premier surnom qu’Emi m’a donné, un peu comme si elle m’avait baptisé avec, et puis… Kitty veut dire Chaton en Anglais, et pour peu, ça me donnait l’impression que tu étais pas loin... »

Le regard de ma Lady s’est attendri. Ces années passées loin l’un de l’autre avaient été dures, mais ces années étaient désormais loin derrière nous...


End file.
